


Behind My Mask

by Constant_reader13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball Player Dean Winchester, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Canonical Character Death, Facetime, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Jack Kline, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of baseball terms, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Minor League Baseball, Mutual Masturbation, New Relationship, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Past Character Death, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rivalry, Soft dad Castiel, Texting, like im sorry for how much sports is in this, widower Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constant_reader13/pseuds/Constant_reader13
Summary: The Lebanon MudDevils and the Sioux Falls Angels have been rivals for years in the world of Triple-A Baseball. Both teams have won championships against each other, only furthering the conflict as they fight to be the best.This season is shaping up to be no different as even the team's mascots are in on the war. A bitter feud that would come as a surprise to the two men beneath the masks, as they have started dating and have no idea what the other really does for a living.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Spring Training

**Author's Note:**

> “Good afternoon sports fans, and happy Tuesday! Welcome, to the first day of Spring Training. I’m Gabe Novak, coming to you live from Lakeland Florida; it’s a beautiful, sunny, 74* day here and while we sure miss our fans back home, we are not missing that Midwest weather! Looks like our boys are in for a great season, hoping to clinch another Division Title and a chance at that Bricktown Showdown. Stick with me all season long for updates on WJ2M radio, your home for Triple-A Baseball!”

Standing along the fence of the first base line Dean Winchester watches behind a pair of dark glasses as Henderson hits a line drive to left field allowing their runner to advance to second. He’s tagged out at the base, but that’s alright it was still early, and the Lebanon MudDevils were up by two runs.

The protective plastic on the fence digs into his elbows and a line of sweat runs down his spine, despite the red and grey wicking shirt he wears. But he’s not going anywhere; this is one of his favorite spots in the whole ballpark. Second only to the pitcher’s mound, but he hasn’t been out there in a few years. He’d been invited up to the owner's box, but that felt weird without his business partners to join him; and down into the dugout with the boys but he declined that too. Today wasn’t about him, it was their show, he was just happy to still hold on to a piece of it.

After his own humble MLB career ended, in what sportscasters called “the worst injury on record”, he took four years away from baseball. He traveled, he restored his dad’s old car, he finished his degree (majoring in business and marketing), he lived his life. His therapist told him that he needed to remember there was more to his identity than a pitch clocked in at 105 mph. It took a long time to get there, but when he did, he realized that baseball could be a part of his life without consuming him. Now, at 32 he was one of the youngest owners in the Triple-A League. Along with two of his closest friends, Benny and Charlie, they had pooled their funds and bought the team when it was still in its infancy.

When Owens comes up to the plate, Dean pulls out his phone. He promised Jess that she’d get to see Sam's first at bat. Calling her on Facetime, he keeps one eye on the field for foul balls. Her smiling face comes on the screen and his expression softens. His sister-in-law had movie star good looks wrapped up in a package that was one part wholesome and two parts sass. If he hadn't batted for the other team (ha ha) he would have fought his brother tooth and nail for her. A fact he reminded him of every time Sam was being a dick to him.

“Hey gorgeous! How are you feeling today?” He smiles, Jess had been sick as a dog these first few months of her pregnancy. With both Sam and Dean down in Lakeland for the next four weeks he worried she would try to push herself without them there to stop her.

“Hey yourself, its better today. I ate toast!” She chuckles.

“Eat a banana, you need some vitamins.”

“Yes, Dad...” She rolls her cornflower blue eyes skyward.

“Speaking of, was Bobby still going to take you to your appointment this week?” Dean’s surrogate Dad rounded out their family bullpen as resident grump. But Dean knew Jess had him wrapped around her little finger. He had been smitten with her since day one.

“Yup, I talked to him this morning. I am a functioning adult you know?” She huffs.

“Sorry, I know you got this. But I’m the one nagging you, then maybe Sam won’t. He’s still making noise about coming back early.”

“Not a chance; this is his year! I just know he’s going to get called up.”

“Yeah, I know. Speak of the devil, here comes our boy now.” He flips the camera around in time to see Sam step up to the batter’s box. At 25, he was their best hitter, and had a real chance this year of being called up to the majors. 6’4’, long legged and broad-shouldered Sam had a body built for swinging.

A power hitter: that’s what the press had called him. Sam Winchester has the strength and numbers that would be a great addition to any teams' rosters. It was only a matter of time before someone would snatch him up.

Jess cheers through the phone, even though Dean’s the only one who can hear her. Sam lets the first pitch go by and the umpire calls ball one.

“Come on baby!” Her eyes are glued to the screen.

Second pitch comes and Sam swings hard; strike one!

Dean can see from here that Sam was frustrated; he chokes up on the bat and digs a heel in the dirt.

“It's going to be a curve,” Jess whispers, “please don’t be the curve.”

“He’s got it...” Dean trails off, but he sees the pitcher make the call. It was going to be a curve ball.

The pitch is thrown and at exactly the right moment Sam swings, it’s a hit! Right up center field, past the runner rounding to third base, Sam drops the bat and runs to first. He just misses the tag, he’s safe!

“WOOO HOOO!” Jess shouts and does a little victory dance. Even after years of watching Sam play in high school and college her enthusiasm for the game never dimmed.

Dean puts two fingers in his mouth and lets out a sharp whistle, it’s loud enough to catch Sam’s attention and he’s already looking around for the sound. Spying Dean along the fence he throws up a hand in a wave. Dean grins and points to the phone, Sam blows him (Jess) a big kiss in return.

“Love you baby!” She calls, and then back to Dean “were off to a good start boss.”

He nods, yes, they were. As one of three owners of the MudDevils Dean was probably the most invested in the team. Physically, he was at almost every game and most practices; financially his other partners had a bit more skin in the game. But that was fine; it afforded Dean the ability to avoid the less than desirable aspects of ownership. Like budget meetings and wooing investors. There hadn’t been a big market for Triple-A ball in the Plains States; Iowa, Kansas, North and South Dakota. None of those teams had existed five years ago. It was a growing commodity; Dean hoped it would stick around long enough for him to see the return on his financial investment.

Turning his attention back to Jess, “You good?”

“Yup, going to grab a nap and then Ellen’s swinging by later to drop off groceries. Herbert and I are safe and sound.” She rubs her growing belly affectionately.

He snorts, “Herbert? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m just experimenting.” she pouts.

“Are you giving birth to an 80-year-old man?”

It's her turn to snort, even if it is delicately, “Not the last time I checked. Fine Herbert, you’re out.” She points to her stomach.

“Glad we got that sorted. I need to get going Jess. It’s almost showtime.” He looks down at his watch.

Her eyes dance with humor, “I still can't believe you’re doing this. It’s not normal.”

“And when have I ever done anything normal?”

“Not since I've known you, that’s for sure... Alright, have fun. Love you!”

“Love you too, take care.”

He signs off; Sam’s advanced to third and they scored another run. But the count is 3-2 and it's not looking good for Martinez. Big swing and a miss, strike three, the inning is over. Sam heads back to the dugout clapping a hand on a teammates’ shoulder.

Better luck next time guys, Dean heads up the steps and strolls past the handful of spectators grabbing concessions. The smells of hot dogs, popcorn, and beer flood his senses. And something underlying that’s so ingrained in him it might just be baseball itself.

He makes his way over to a door and swipes his key card, shutting it firmly behind him he heads down a long concrete hallway to a locker room. It's not the team’s locker room, this one was for the park staffers, but the layout is basically the same. Lockers, showers, toilets, nothing fancy here.

At the back of the room is a locker a bit larger than the others and Dean throws the door open. A huge red face grins down at him, eyes wide with manic energy. Dean pulls out the head and sets it on the bench. The body hangs limply behind where the head had been, red furry skin in a grey baseball uniform.

In addition to being part owner Dean was also the team’s mascot, Lebanon's own Buddy the MudDevil. A role he not only liked but had practically begged for. Jess was right, he wasn’t normal. But that was fine with him. Normal, in his opinion, was overrated.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel would kill for a little bit of normal right now. He was near drowning in expense reports and had a whining six-year-old clinging to his left leg.

“Daddy, this is boring!!” Jack cries for the third time this hour, it grates on Castiel’s last nerve and he fights the urge to tug at his own already untidy hair.

“I told you, you could have stayed at the apartment with Anna.” He calmly reminds him. Jack had insisted on coming with Castiel to work today. Still not quite understanding that even though his Dad worked for his quote “favoritist team ever!”, the Sioux Falls Angels; Castiel was an accountant. And rarely near any action acceptable to avid baseball fans like Jack.

“Auntie Anna is boring too; she just wants to read all day!”

His sister offered to accompany them to Florida for the team’s spring training. In addition to being a very doting aunt she was also here as Jack’s tutor. Castiel felt bad about pulling Jack out of school for four weeks, but his boss had given him no choice. It was that or not see his son for almost a month.

“That reading is school, which your supposed to be at right now.” He frowns and Jack’s tears immediately stop.

“I’m having a great time Daddy.” He smiles innocently up at Castiel and lets go of his father’s leg. Sitting down he resumes playing with his action figures on the office’s threadbare carpet. It was a spartan room, more of a closet than office. Metal desk wedged in a corner, uncomfortable rolling chair, there wasn’t even a window! His own office back home was much nicer, Castiel sighs as homesickness briefly washes over him.

Although he could admit, it was nice to get out of the cold weather. It may be spring in Florida, but South Dakota had apparently missed the memo. When the three of them got off the plane in Tampa they all let out a collective sigh as the Florida sun seeped into their Midwest bones. It was comical to see locals walking around in coats while they donned shorts and bright colored shirts.

He still didn’t understand why Zachariah made him come down to Florida. Everything could have been done from the offices in Sioux Falls, and they could have met via Zoom if it needed a face-to-face interaction. But Zachariah (never Zach) was very particular, and he usually got his way.

It was at that moment Castiel’s cell phone chimed and he sees he’s being summoned up the owner’s box. Zachariah was the General Manager, and when he did come to games it was the only place he worked from. Castiel frowns, he was hoping to get all the expenses signed off on and back to the apartment before dinner. He really wanted to avoid buying himself and Jack $6 hotdogs and soda for dinner. Plus, if he left, Jack would be alone. A fact Castiel wasn’t really comfortable with, but he was also breaking a rule by bringing him here in the first place.

His phone chimes again.

**NOW Castiel!**

*******

It seems he has no choice. There were a few other people working today, maybe he could ask them to keep an eye on the door. He stands up, and Jack immediately copies him.

“Where are we going? Is it time for the game?”

“No, I have to go meet with my boss for just a minute. And after we’ll go watch the game. You’re big enough to stay here on your own right?” Jack’s eyes widen at the request, he has been on a Big Boy kick lately. Probably because his best friend Claire declared she was bigger than him because she was a BIG sister. That brought on a series of conversation of why Jack couldn’t be a big brother and how it was very unfair of Castiel to not give him a sibling of his own. Not caring that Castiel couldn’t magically produce a child or even had a partner to have one with. It was times like that he desperately missed Kelly. She would have known just how to answer the thousands of questions their sweet little boy had.

Looking down at his face, Castiel’s heart clenches. Jack looks so much like her, it hurt him almost as much as the memory of her. It’ll be four years this September since she passed. Everyday Castiel woke up and fought to survive for his departed wife, for the son they brought into this world. It was getting easier, but times like this, when he was reminded how alone he was, he cursed God for taking her away from him and Jack.

Jack nods feverishly, “Yes I am Big! I'll be good Daddy, I promise.”

He still feels unsure, Jack was very curious, when he got bored, he tended to explore. But it should only be a few minutes. Then they’d take a break and go watch a little baseball. It may have been an exhibition game, but they were playing their most hated rivals. And to Jack, all games were important.

“Mrs. Naomi is right outside if you need anything okay?” Cas was already backing to the door. If Jack didn’t notice him, he may have been able to sneak out undetected. Jack was wrapped up in a battle of good vs. evil with Red Hood and Batman.

“Okay Daddy.” he says absentmindedly from the floor.

Closing the office door, he crossed the hall and knocks on Naomi’s door.

“Come in” she calls.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, I need to run up and meet with Zachariah. Can you keep an ear out for Jack?”

“Yes, but I have to leave in thirty minutes. Will you be back? I can't be late for my appointment.” She was a harsh woman to most people, but Castiel knew she was perfectly nice. You just had to get past her barbed exterior.

“I’ll be back in twenty.” And he rushes out the door, leaving it open a crack just in case Jack does come out.

It takes him all of five minutes to get up the stairs and over to the owner's box. The windows are closed against the sound of the game and the small crowd below. Glancing out the window he can see it was tied 5-5 at the bottom of the sixth inning. Castiel would have to hustle if they were going to catch any of the game.

“You wanted to see me sir?” He swallows a gulp as the older man turns to him.

Zachariah was an imposing figure, with sunken eyes, a shining bald head, and gleaming white teeth. He knew his appearance was intimidating and used that to his advantage with both employees and investors.

“Castiel, just the person I was looking for!” As if he hadn't texting him to come up here? “I assume you know Mr. Uriel and Mr. Morningstar. He gestures to the team’s two owners who were sitting in a pair of low leather chairs, eyes not on the game whatsoever.

“Yes, we’ve met. Hello again.” Castiel feels a small prickle of dread. The three men look at him like you might a racehorse up for auction, or possibly the slaughterhouse.

"Wonderful, then I can skip the pleasantries.” His eyes turn hard as he guides Castiel over to a fourth empty chair. A hard hand on his shoulder basically shoves him into the seat.

“Is everything alright sir?” If they were going to fire him, he’d rather they get it over with. But Castiel was a good accountant, and a model employee. He didn’t think this conversation was regarding his employment but with Zachariah he couldn't be too sure.

“Oh of course, we were just going over budgets for the season. And there was some question as to how much was allotted for salary among the players.” Zachariah continues and the other two men nod in silence.

“Was there a problem with the accounts?” Castiel didn't get accounts or figures wrong. His strict attention to detail was something he prided himself on.

“Not with the accounts, we believe we may be sitting too heavy on payroll is all.”

So, it was about his employment. That was too bad, this job had come at time when he was at his lowest. Kelly had just gotten sick and the benefits with this job helped prolong her care. After she died, Castiel was able to bring Jack out of his own depression by taking him to ball games. It was the only thing that had brought a smile to his face those first few years.

“How can I help?” Might as well offer himself up as a resource.

Zachariah sends him a very shark like smile. “I am so glad you asked. We’re going to cut 20 positions, before opening day.”

Twenty!? Castiel was shocked, he had never heard of such a deep cut in any organization. Let alone one that was profitable. The ball club was in the black, for the first time since it was founded five years ago. Why did they want to lay off so many people now?

“Sir, I'm confused. I’m not HR; why would you want me to assist with this?”

“We’re all going to need to pick up the slack Novak. You’re a team player, right?” His tone shifts far away from friendly.

“Of course, I’m just sure how much I can help?”

Mr. Morningstar raises a brow at him, “Mr. Novak? Your salary alone has got to be worth at least 10 people. I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Castiel’s face burns; he did draw a very comfortable salary. It afforded him to keep their family home and pay for Jack’s school.

“Yes sir, whatever you need.” He had no choice in the matter.

“Good man,” Zachariah claps a hand on his shoulder. “Alfie will send you a list of his hospitality duties that need to be covered.”

“Excuse me sir?”

“He’s already been notified of his termination. Besides, that little twink rubs me the wrong way.” He sends a knowing look at Castiel.

He’s ushered out the door and it closes firmly behind his back. Leaning against it for a moment Castiel feels a little sick. Already put off by the realization twenty of his friends and coworkers would be out of jobs and dealing with the fact if it ever got back to Zachariah that Castiel was gay (well, bisexual) he would most likely also be fired.

He does run his hands through his dark hair now, tugging at it in frustration. He needed to get out of here; no more work was going to be done today. Looking down at his watch he’s shocked to see over 40 minutes have passed since he left Jack alone. Hopefully Naomi wouldn't be too late to her appointment.

Sprinting back to the office he heads to Naomi’s closed door first, without asking he starts to open it, but the door is locked. Fear turns his blood to ice water as he spins around to open his own door.

There’s no one inside. Jack is gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean’s just finishing the YMCA with a group of kids during the seventh inning stretch when three soft beeps chime in his earpiece. Someone from security was trying to get ahold of him. Waving to the crowd he jogs to the bullpen and down the short steps. Pushing past a few players he gets out of sight before taking off the giant foam head. The headsets were a little high-tech for a minor league ballpark, but it was better than carrying around bulky radios or walkies.

He taps the earpiece, “Dean here.”

“Hey boss, we got a report of a lost kid.”

Dean’s stomach tightens in a ball of dread.

“How long Ash?” Dean barks at the Head of Security. Ash might look like an AC/DC roadie, but he was wicked smart and designed the whole security system. Dean was seriously considering bringing him back to Kansas to revamp their own ballpark.

“The Dad estimates about an hour.”

Shit that was a long time, if the kid hadn't found another adult by now it was more likely he was hurt somewhere, or possibly already gone.

“Are we locked down?” They had protocol, missing kid, no one left the park. Something they had both agreed on when they first started working together.

“Locked and loaded boss.” Dean can hear Ash snapping and popping his gum through the earpiece. He’d been trying to quit smoking for a year now. The guy chewed more gum than Bazooka Joe.

“Alright, I don’t have time to get changed. Do you have a description? I’ll join the search.”

“White male, six years old, blonde and blue. Name is Jack. Black shorts, red spiderman t-shirt, black sandals.”

Dean closes his eyes, committing the details to memory. “Okay, are you going to make an announcement?”

“Next on the list, just wanted to notify you first. We already got a bunch of staff and security looking too.” Ash replies.

“Alright, I'll check in soon.”

Dean signs off and pinches the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand. It wasn’t even opening day; he really hopes this wasn’t an omen for how the rest of the season was going to go.

Stuffing the fake head back on his own, he jogs up and out of the bullpen. Avoiding getting in anyone's way, a security guard lets him past a small gate, and he hikes up a short set of steps to the bleachers. Eyes scanning the crowd through his mask. He wished desperately he could stow it in a locker, but it would take too long.

He gets up to the concession area and starts making his way up and down the aisles. Over the PA system he can hear their announcer tell everyone they were looking for a missing boy. And if anyone found him to bring him to concourse A.

After searching for a few minutes Dean bends down behind some carts with foam bats and oversized fingers. He’s about to turn back when he spies a pair of black sandals and bare toes poking out from behind the vinyl skirt of the cart. He crouches lower and pulls the edge back, a little boy with eyes like saucers stares up at him, spider man shirt and all.

Oh, thank God. He puffs out a breath, feeling the knot in his stomach loosen.

“Hey are you Jack?” His voice a little muffled from the mask.

The little boy trembles and nods rapidly.

“Do you want to come out of there? I can take you to your dad?”

This time shakes his head no, arms gripped around his knees in a vise.

“I was ‘sposed to stay in the office, but I got bored. I wanted to watch the game, Daddy’s gonna be mad at me.” A big tear rolls down his nose and plops on his arm.

“I think your Dad is just going to be happy your safe.”

Jack doesn’t move. This was going to take all day...

“Hey - If he’s mad at you I’ll beat him up, how does that sound?”

Jack snorts and snot flies out his nose, “You can't beat up my daddy, he’s the best.”

“I dunno, I'm a pretty tough guy.”

“Well yeah, you're the devil.” Jack wipes his nose on his arm, and he says it so matter of fact that Dean almost forgot he was in his mascot costume.

He barks out a laugh, “Well you’re right about that. Come on kid, let's get you out of here.”

He stands up and holds out his gloved hand to Jack, reluctantly the boy takes it, and he pulls him gently to his feet. Jack must have felt nervous again because he grips on to Dean’s leg for dear life.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Dean asks him.

“Yes please,” Jack says into the stuffing of Dean’s costume.

Dean picks him up and looks around. Concourse A was on the other side of the park. He hoists the boy up a little higher and sets off at a quick walk down the path. They're about 30 yards away when Jack starts squirming in his arms.

“What’s up?” Dean asks.

“I see my Dad, I wanna get down. Can I get down?”

Dean looks up, he doesn’t see anyone rushing over to them. And he wasn’t supposed to let the kid out of his sight till they made contact.

“Not just yet, I need to talk to your Dad okay?”

“DADDY!” Jack yells and a dark-haired man whips around. He runs to where they’re coming up the walkway.

“Oh, thank God, you're okay? He’s okay right? I’m his Dad.” the man babbles and reaches out to take Jack, who’s already struggling out of Dean’s arms.

They both wrap their arms around each other, and Jack starts crying uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad at me!” Tears stream down his face and soak his Dad’s shoulder.

“I’m not mad, I promise. But I was really scared.” He runs a hand over the boy's blonde hair and looks up to where Dean is standing awkwardly.

“Oh, um Hello. Thank you, thank you for finding him.”

“Just glad we got you two back together.” Dean says.

The man chuckles, “I didn’t think mascots were supposed to talk.”

Dean grins behind his mask, “Nah that’s just mimes. I’m allowed.”

“Buddy found my hiding spot!” Jack, apparently fine now, pipes up and shift around in his dad’s arms.

“It was a good one, but you won't hide like that again right?” Dean wags a gloved finger at him.

“No, he won’t, in fact were going to have a long talk at home about running away.” Jack shrinks down as his dad’s voice changes to stern.

“You said you weren’t mad, Buddy you gotta beat him up! You promised.” Jack sounds dangerously close to a tantrum, and Dean really doesn’t wat to deal with that at all.

“You promise huh?” Dad says, turning his eyes back on Dean.

“Yeah well, Devil remember?” He points up at the foam horns on top of Buddy’s head.

“I’ll be sure to watch my back,” the man smirks and holds out a hand, “Thank you, again for finding Jack. I’m so sorry for all the trouble we caused.”

Dean shakes his hand in return, wishing for a third time he wasn’t dressed as a cartoon villain.

“Happy to help. You folks enjoy the rest of the game.”

Dean turns to walk away; hearing Jack ask his Dad if they can get an ice cream. He shakes his head inside Buddy’s, kids are freaky resilient. Ducking into the bathroom he pulls off the head and connects the earpiece.

“Ash.”

“Yo!”

“We found him; you can call off the search.”

“Nice work boss.” Ash signs off and Dean lets out a deep breath.

It was going to be a long season...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel checks the rearview mirror for the fifth time since leaving the ballpark. Jack, clearly exhausted from his ordeal, fell asleep almost as soon as they were on the highway. He was still sleeping now; slumped over in his booster seat, hair plastered to his sweaty forehead, the uneaten hotdog (he insisted he wanted) about to fall out of his lap.

The wave of relief Castiel felt when he saw Jack being carried through the concession area had passed. Now he felt like he was coming down from a bad night of drinking. His stomach twists as he pilots them home, he had never known fear like that before. Running like a madman through the halls, screaming himself hoarse calling for his son. He finally bumped into another office worker and they suggested calling security. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask for help; he had been so focused on finding Jack.

But he was safe now, that was the most important thing. Pulling into the lot of their apartment building Castiel parks and rests his head on the steering wheel for just a moment. The tears threaten to come again, they burn behind his eyes. If he lost Jack, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go on; how could one person live with that much loss? Castiel sits up, it wasn’t good to dwell on thoughts like that, especially when nothing bad had happened.

As much as he’s cursed God for losing Kelly, he offers up a silent thank you to Him for keeping Jack safe today. But maybe he should thank the Devil instead, he chuckles to himself, since he was the one who found him. That had been unsettling, seeing his son in the arms of an overstuffed cartoon devil in a baseball uniform.

That deranged smile and wild eyes; Castiel was surprised Jack hadn't recoiled in fear when faced with the creature. He had hoped to thank the man behind the mask in person for what he did. But he wasn’t permitted to take of his “head” in public spaces. Maybe Castiel could send a thank you note to the other team’s offices. They’d be sharing the park for the next few weeks, who knows he may have already met the man himself.

Carrying Jack inside, his head resting on Castiel’s shoulder, he’s met by Anna almost soon as he opens the apartment door. He had called her from the car before the left the park.

“Here let me take him to bed,” she reaches out to take Jack from his arms.

“I got it; would you mind throwing this away.” He hands her the hotdog from the car.

She laughs softly at it and takes it over to the small kitchen. Walking Jack to the bedroom, he turns on the nightlight and tries to stand him up. Jack whines in protest at being forced to wake up.

“Buddy, you need to help me with your pj’s.” Castiel murmurs.

“Don't wanna...” Jack frowns with his eyes closed but he holds out his arms to be undressed.

Castiel helps him change into pajamas and walks him to the bathroom to pee before bed. Once back in the bedroom Jack snuggles down under his blankets and clings to a stuffed dog that had belonged to Kelly.

Castiel thinks he’ll drift off again without a word, but Jack opens his eyes and stares at his father.

“Daddy, I'm really sorry.”

“I know sweetheart, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Jack slips back to sleep and Castiel sits and stares at him a little longer. Running a hand fondly over his hair. The little boy stirs and Castiel slowly steps backwards out of the room. Cracking the door behind him.

Walking back to the living room Anna is sitting on the couch, two glasses of red wine sit in front of her on the coffee table.

“He’s asleep again.” Castiel sighs and sits down next to his sister. He rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. He feels her hand softly on his back, rubbing it gently. Everything in him fights to keep from crumbling into her lap.

“Castiel, it's all okay now. He’s safe.”

“I know, I know.” He sits up and rubs a hand over his face. Thankfully, it comes away dry.

“We don’t have to talk about it anymore, I got the gist from your call.” she picks up his glass and presses it into his hands.

“Thank you, I don’t think I can go over it again.” He takes a generous sip, relaxing further.

“I’ll keep him with me tomorrow so you can get some work done. There’s a little playground not too far from here if he gets stir crazy.” She takes her own drink now.

“That’s probably best, I’m going to have a lot of extra work.” he frowns.

“How so?”

He tells her about the conversation with Zachariah, omitting the part of the real reason for Alfie’s termination.

“Goodness, twenty people out of work. That’s just awful.”

“I agree, all those families. It just not right.”

“Do you know what work you’ll be doing?”

He shakes his head and pulls out his phone, “Alfie is supposed to email me his duties. I know he’s in hospitality but I’m not really sure what that entails.”

“And you just agreed without asking? Castiel...” she scolds.

“I didn’t exactly have a choice. I don’t want to lose this job. It would mean Jack would have to change schools. There's no way I could afford the tuition without this salary.”

“Hmmm, if only you had someone to help with those kinds of expenses and decisions.” she raises her brows at him.

“Please don’t start, I am not looking for a relationship right now.” he glares at his phone as he opens up the email app.

“It been four years, I just think Kelly would want you to be happy.”

“I know how long it's been!” he snaps at her, “I’m sorry. I just don’t think I’m ready yet. Besides, it's not like anyone’s beating down the door to go out with a 33-year-old accountant with a kid.”

He looks away from her pitying gaze. Scrolling till he finds the email from Alfie. He reads the first few tasks, and they seem easy enough. He might be fine after all. His eyes jump down the list to where a name with a big TM next to it resides. Focusing on the paragraph he reads it twice before he realizes what it says.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” he almost shouts.

Anna’s eyes widen in surprise, Castiel rarely curses. “What’s the matter?”

“Alfie, is the angel...”

“He’s a nice guy?” she cocks her head to the side.

Showing her the email, he points to the line in question. “No, he’s THE Angel. As in The Sioux Falls Angels.”

She claps a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, but she can't hide her shaking. He glares daggers at his sister as her shakes turn to laughter and before he can strangle her, she’s cackling like a mad woman.

“You’re going to be the mascot!” She howls with laughter.

“Do not tell Gabriel...” he begs.

She stops laughing immediately, her eyes get impossibly wider. Soon her mouth is trembling, and she doubles over shrieking with joy over the prospect of the third Novak sibling finding out about Castiel’s new role. He was going to have a field day with the news.

Castiel downs his wine and then snatches her glass up draining that one as well. His stomachache returning but in a vastly different way. He had to find a way out of it, there was no way they could expect him to do that. Castiel hated speaking in public, how could he possibly perform day after day in that ridiculous costume?

Groaning he slumps back against the couch.

It was going to be a long season....


	2. Opening Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Good Morning, good morning friends! Today is my favorite day of the year. The field is freshly mowed, the uniforms pressed, the peanuts and crackerjacks are ready. It’s opening day! After a stellar performance last season our boys are sure to be in tip top shape for another division title! We’re starting out a home today with a whopper of a showdown. Our esteemed rivals have returned to be trounced again! We’ll see you back here in the park or live on the air at 6:00 for all the coverage. This is Gabe Novak, signing off for WJ2M radio. Your home for Triple-A Baseball!”

Dean stands on the field with his hand over his heart, black ball cap in hand. Looking over the crowd before him, his chest swells with pride. As the young girl on the pitcher’s mound lets out that last note, high and clear as a bell on a Sunday morning, the crowd cheers and applauds. On his left, standing at what can only be called parade rest, Benny looks serious. And it could be the sun, but Dean thinks he sees a sheen in his friend’s eyes. On his right, Charlie grins at him. Her fiery red hair spilling out from the matching cap she tugs back down on her head.

“Opening Day!” she calls over the crowd.

He can't help but grin back. Second only to his own birthday, and possibly the birth of his future niece or nephew, this day was going to be one of his favorites this year. The energy of the park was palpable, the stands were packed with people. It wasn’t every day you had a home opener against the team you trounced in last year's championship.

He looks over to the other side of the field; twenty plus faces stare back. Their eyes hard, their mouths unsmiling. The Sioux Falls Angels looked the opposite of heavenly or cherub-esque. They looked downright pissed. Good, Dean thinks. If they’re pissed off, they’ll probably make some mistakes today. And his boys can use that to their advantage.

A flicker of movement catches his eye and he sees their mascot flailing around on top of the dugout. Clarence the Angel, as he was called, waved his blue arms wildly at the crowd. It was the most ridiculous mascot Dean had ever seen.

A big humanoid head with fake fuzzy blonde hair styled to look like Ward Cleaver. Huge vacant blue eyes that stared into your soul, no doubt judging you for your sins. And that stupid metal halo, it was about the size of a small hula hoop attached to a big metal stick coming out the back of the “angel’s” head. All of that crammed onto of a body not unlike his Buddy costume; fuzzy, Muppet style anatomy, trapped in an oversize baseball uniform, only while Buddy’s was grey and red Clarence’s was blue and white. And don't forget the pair of fuzzy fake wings coming off the back.

Dean had met the kid Alfie that played Clarence a couple years ago, he was nice enough despite his fellow teammates. But Dean heard through the grapevine there had been some cuts up in Sioux Falls, big cuts. He didn’t know if Alfie was one of the survivors.

Charlie tugs at his arm and he sees everyone walking off the field, embarrassed to be caught staring he wraps an arm around her shoulders and walks her back to the stairs. Benny already beat them there and he holds the gate open for them.

“It’s going to be a good one brother.” Benny claps a hand on his shoulder. They had been friends since college, the three of them. Bonding over a love of 80’s movies and bad diner food. And when Dean had been in the hospital, and shortly after physical rehabilitation, both Charlie and Benny were there with a mini-DVD player and take out at least once a week. He owed them his sanity those first few months, without them he didn’t know where he’d be. He didn’t want to know.

“It’s going to be a bloodbath; did you get a load of their faces?” Dean thumbs behind him at the Angel’s.

“Yeah, well they better get their doctors on the phone.” Benny smirks as they walk up the steps. Fans cheering around them as the announcer goes over the starting lineup. Dean turns at the mention of Sam’s name and the crowd quite literally goes wild.

Down on the field Sam jogs back out next to Owens and waves his hat to the crowd. Dean whistles loudly.

Charlie, cupping a hand around her mouth, “LET’S GO WINCHESTER!!”

Dean glances up to the owner’s box and he sees Jess and Jo leaning out the window, cheering like mad. His sister has one hand around Jess’s waist to keep her from toppling out. He’d better get up there and say hello or they’re bound to come down and look for him.

“What do you say we head up and see the fam?” He asks.

“I was going to stop in the other boxes first, say hello to some sponsors. The insurance guys are here tonight you know.” Charlie comments.

“Yeah, I read the email, do you need help with that?”

“No, I’m good for now, but Garth was asking after you last time. You should stop by later.” She bats her eyes at him, and he groans.

Garth may have developed a little crush on Dean over the last few years, and while he was a sweet guy, he wasn’t really Dean’s type. Plus, Dean did not mix business and pleasure. He had learned that the hard way a long time ago.

“Oh goody, can I?” He deadpans.

“Come on ‘Cher,” Benny taps lightly on Charlie’s arm, “let’s leave Dean to his family and go do some real work.”

“Hey I work...” Dean pouts.

“Yes, and you look very cute doing it. Now, don’t forget to come by. Out of costume please!” Charlie boops him on the nose condescendingly and they leave him standing at the top of the stairs frowning.

They were just jealous Dean had fun and got to work. It wasn’t his fault they were all business. On that note, he turns and heads up a different set of steps to the owner’s box.

The door is wide open, and he can hear his mother’s laugh from the hall. There are a handful of people milling about. Jess, Joanna, Bobby, Ellen, Charlie’s girlfriend Stevie, and a young man with dark blonde hair. Probably Jo’s new boyfriend.

Dean stands in the doorway smiling at them all, his family was a bit unconventional, but it was his.

After their parents had died Bobby and Ellen became guardians for 12-year-old Dean and 5-year-old Sam. And while he remembered his mother and father fondly, nowadays it’s mostly with the help of photographs. Bobby and Ellen (and baby Jojo) had made them a family.

“Well, I see you’re all very comfortable!” He shouts and they all look over, six smiling faces just happy to be watching a good ball game and chatting with each other. What could be better than that?

Ellen walks over and hugs him, “You spoil us, you know?”

Hugging her back he smiles into her shoulder. “Yeah, well you deserve it.”

“Ellen Singer, you better get your hands off my man!” Stevie jokes and jumps up for a hug of her own.

“Ladies please, I’ve got two hands.” He waggles his eyebrows, and his mom cuffs him on the back of the head lightly.

“Shameless to a fault...” Stevie shakes her head as he wraps her up in a big hug.

“It’s all part of the show my dear, I am a very method act-tor!” He tosses a fake scarf over his shoulder and strikes a serious pose.

“Son, just don’t.” Bobby comments from his chair and they all chuckle with laughter.

Dean’s grins again, best day ever!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This was the single worst day of Castiel’s life. He was sweating profusely in his angel costume, he’d already been headbutted in the crotch by an unruly toddler, and he was pretty sure over half the people here wanted to see him grievously injured.

He had no idea being a mascot was so much work! The physical demands alone were astounding, he’d called Alfie when they got back to Sioux Falls and asked him to explicitly go over everything required of “Clarence’s” performance. The list was a little staggering. He was required on the field between innings, timeouts, the entirety of the seventh inning stretch. Plus, any special events before and after the game that may require his presence. And during the game itself he had to walk around visiting with fans. It was a full-time job!

Jack however had been thrilled by the news and proceeded to tell his entire first grade class, every member of their small family, and several random people at the grocery store that his Daddy was Clarence the Angel. Castiel knew Jack was waiting in anticipation back home for him to tell him all about it Sunday when he returned.

Because not only did Castiel have to attend every Home game, but he also had to attend 2 Away games a month. And the powers that be chose this weekend, since it was opening weekend and the Angels were playing their biggest threat at championship status.

Now, on the day in question he was seriously considering quitting and moving to a country where they had never even heard of baseball. He was determined to get out of this gig, one way or another.

Castiel had taken no time to prepare for the role; running on adrenaline and spite he shoved his way into the visitors' locker room and stared with malice in his eyes at the goofy imitation angel. Luckily, the locker room where he changed had been empty. There was no one around to hear his complaints and curses as he stripped down to gym shorts and a wicking t-shirt, Alfie had stressed less clothes were better. He even confided in Castiel that in the summer months, sometimes he only wore his underwear. Castiel eyed the costume suspiciously, making a mental note to check how many times it was cleaned over a season.

With the last inning of the game upon them Castiel was counting the minutes (and strikeouts) till it would be over. The Angels were down by 4 runs and everyone in the dugout looked like they wanted to punch something. He just hoped he didn’t have a target on his back.

The crowd however was ecstatic, being a home game and the first of the season. On top of that they were winning, their ringer had hit a grand slam to take the lead in the 5th inning.

As the 8th inning ends, with two men on base and no runs scored, Castiel walks out to the field to engage in what Alfie had called “friendly banter” with the other team's mascot. He had remembered Buddy from early last month when he helped find Jack down in Florida. And while Buddy didn’t know who Castiel was now, he was certainly friendly to him before.

Castiel walks up with a hand raised in a wave to Buddy. The devil extends an arm to shake his hand but pulls back at the last second when Castiel reaches out. There’s a cheer from the stands and Castiel quickly gets the gist of this “scene.”

Buddy was going to pretend to not like him, solely because he was on the other team. They did have homefield advantage, and they were rivals, so he’s not really surprised where this is going. But he thought he could at least get a hello out of the other guy.

He leans over to where Buddy has turned his back on him and has to shout to be heard.

“Hey how’s it going?”

“Just peachy feathers!” Buddy’s voice is hard to hear over the noise of the crowd but Castiel is pretty sure it’s the same guy.

“I guess pleasantries are out of the question huh?”

“Look Alfie, can we talk later? Kinda busy here!” Buddy raises his hands in the air to the beat of the music playing and the crowd is on its feet in seconds. If Castiel wasn’t so shocked by his behavior he’d almost be impressed by how well the fans responded to him.

“It’s not Alfie,” he shouts, “he got fired!” Castiel tries to reach out and grab him by the arm.

Buddy does look over at him now and puts a hand up to shove him away. The crowd boos in response. He then shrugs his large shoulders and turns away from where Castiel is standing.

Completely forgetting he’s supposed to be hamming it up right now, Castiel walks dejectedly back to the dugout, hands fisted at his sides. There’s another member of the hospitality staff, Bethany or Becky, standing there and she’s waving incessantly for Castiel to go back out. The inning break is apparently not over.

He turns to walk back and is almost face to face with Buddy, he must have snuck up on him while Castiel was walking away. Buddy takes a foam bat from behind his back and beans Castiel over the head with it.

The crowd roars with laughter as Castiel grabs his foam head, the bat may have been fake, but it was swung hard enough to knock his real head around on the inside.

“HEY!” he cries out.

“Oh, grow up! It wasn’t that hard.” Buddy shouts.

Castiel shoves him, “You grow up!”

The crowd boos and is on its feet again, this time looking ready to lynch a certain angel.

Buddy whips around at the sound. “Are you crazy? Chill out!”

“I’m done here.” Castiel turns to walk away but his newly acquired mascot feet get tangled up in Buddy’s and they both fall the ground. Buddy, half on top of him, struggles to push off anything attempting to stand back up. Which presently is Castiel’s diaphragm. Pushing out any remaining air from his lungs, Castiel shoves Buddy off him and rolls to his knees. Gasping for air inside his costume.

“What the hell dude?” Buddy yells at him.

“Get away from me!” Castiel wheezes in return.

He scrambles up as best he can and stumbles into the dugout, pushing past the young blonde girl whose jaw is dragging on the floor. The few players who could be bothered to watch the interaction clap sarcastically as he storms down the long hallway. He stays hidden the rest of the game.

The Angels lose 7-3.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The MudDevils won, 7-3! Sammy’s grand slam in the top of the 5th had been the last runs scored. It was a beautiful hit and Dean cheered the three runners and his brother around the bases in a joyful dance. If he could have done a cartwheel and not lost his Buddy head, he would have.

He just finished showering off in the staff locker room when his phone starts ringing on top of his bag.

“Hey Bobby, I’m almost done here.”

“I was just calling to say we’re heading out. Jess is pretty tired, so your mom and I aren't going to wait for Sam. It seemed like those boys would be celebrating a while.”

There had been rumors of champagne and several players were going to hit up a new bar downtown. While he didn’t think Sam would partake in the latter, Dean might be inclined to drop by. He was full of energy from the win.

“Alright, I'll catch you tomorrow. I still need to swing by with Baby for some parts.” Dean tucks the phone under his chin as he steps into a pair of navy boxers briefs.

“Yeah, you mentioned that, but I can't imagine what parts are missing from that hotrod of yours.” Dean can hear Bobby’s eyeroll over the phone.

“Perfection takes constant change, Old Man.” He chuckles, pulling on a pair of jeans.

Bobby chokes out a hard laugh, “And obsession will cost you, Boy.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I make the big bucks.” He struggles with his boots and the phone, switching over to speaker. He drops to one knee and does up his laces.

Bobby’s gruff voice fills the locker room, “Speaking of work, what was with you tonight? You got into quite the tussle down there.” Referring, no doubt, to the altercation Dean had gotten into early with whoever took Alfie’s job with the Angels.

“That guy started it, you saw him grab me.”

“I also saw you trip him. It is just a game Dean.”

Dean frowns, he had mostly been joking around for the crowd. And trying to play up the fact the other team was losing. He probably shouldn’t have hit the guy.

“I guess I'll find him tomorrow and apologize.”

Bobby calls to someone off the phone, “Listen, the women are getting restless. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright Bobby, kiss the mamas for me.”

“Night Son.”

He hangs up and tosses the phone back on his bag. Maybe he had gone too far. But it was part of his job to get the crowd going. The sliver of guilt he felt early melted away in the sheer joy of trouncing those Angels.

Pulling on a light grey thermal and his leather jacket, he grabs his duffle bag and heads out. Waving to several people as he makes his way to the parking lot, he stops at the top of the steps and looks back over the field. The score still blazing up on the board across the park, flags flying in the cool April breeze. A perfect end to a near perfect day.

Taking the concrete steps two at a time he spies a dark-haired man sitting on the ledge below him. He’s kind of slumped over, which is concerning. Dean moves to the far end of the stairs, and sort of peers around him to catch a glimpse at his face. He looked sober, probably just waiting for a ride. But Dean needed to do his due diligence. The guy could be a creep waiting for some young woman to come out alone. If the guy bolted, Dean would know he was up to no good.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Dean’s voice echoes in the dark.

The man jumps a little, he must not have heard Dean come down.

“I’m fine. Just waiting for my brother to finish up.” He waves a hand behind him and his voice, concrete wrapped in velvet, sucker punches Dean right in the gut.

He takes a few steps closer, even in the harsh light of the parking lot the man is strikingly handsome, dark hair sticking up all over the place and Dean’s fingers itch to run through it. His eyes linger over the man’s face, taking in his generous lips, strong jaw line, and phenomenal eyes. They might be the bluest Dean had ever seen; they pin him to the spot as the man himself cocks a head to one side in confusion.

Dean realizes he’s been staring for several moments, in a dark parking lot, at a total stranger. Now he was the one creeping!

“Hi, I’m Dean. I uh, work here at the ballpark.” An understatement to be sure but he holds out his free hand in a friendly handshake.

“Hello Dean,” God that voice again! Dean would be willing to do just about anything to hear that voice say his name on repeat. Preferably if the rest of the package came along too, “I’m Castiel, nice to meet you.” Their hands meet in a rough shake and lust rolls through his belly all the way down to his toes.

“Did you enjoy the game?” He walks around the other side of Castiel, settling a hip on the low concrete wall. Extremely pleased to see the other man’s eyes follow the action closely.

His eyes shift away for a moment, “It was something...” That’s not really a yes or a no, how strange.

“Not a big baseball fan?”

“No, I am, sorry today was... The game was fine, both teams played well.”

Dean wouldn’t go that far; the Angels only scored their third run on an error. But he wasn’t going to debate a win.

“You’re not from around here huh?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only because anyone from here would have called today a triumph.” He grins and Castiel nods.

“Then yes, I don’t live in Lebanon.”

Dean notices he didn’t offer up where he was from, that was interesting.

“So, are you in town on business or pleasure?” God he was so cheesy! It was no wonder Dean hasn’t had a date in months.

Castiel frowns, his face impossibly more handsome in a glare than a smile, “It wasn’t exactly business, but I wouldn’t call it pleasurable either.”

“How come?”

Castiel pauses and stares straight at Dean. Something in his blood hums, and it’s like all three cherries lining up in the slot machine. Dean feels a jackpot coming on.

“Let’s just say it was a rough day. And tomorrow’s not looking any better.” He frowns again, a little sadly this time. Dean’s filled with an urge to comfort this man, even though he barely knows him.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not even a little bit,” Castiel winces at his own admission, “sorry that was harsh. My brother likes to say that my uh, people skills are a little rusty.”

Dean throws his head back in laughter. “You’re an odd one Castiel. Thinking of sticking around awhile?”

He was being awfully forward, but with the man in question leaving town it wasn’t like he had much to lose. He knew he was pressing his luck, but something about Castiel was tugging at him, a great big ACME magnet dragging him toward this man.

“Actually, I’m in town till Sunday.”

“Sunday huh? Any plans for tonight?”

Castiel’s face falls a little, “I do have plans tonight. My brother and I are grabbing dinner.”

Dean looks down at his feet. It was stupid to get his hopes up.

“But I’m free tomorrow night.”

Dean’s head pops back up and he struggles to compose his face. Play it cool man!

“Tomorrow... I have to work, but I’ll be free by 7:00.”

“Me too, I guess that works out nicely.” Castiel smiles again and Dean can’t help but smile back. The man’s grin was a little infectious.

“I guess it does,” he takes a card out of his wallet and hands it over, “my personal cell is on there. Why don’t you call me tomorrow and we’ll hook up? I mean meet up.”

He feels his cheeks flush at the slip. So much for playing it cool.

“And if I wanted to call you tonight?” Castiel fiddles with the card in his hand. Guess he wasn’t the only one being forward. Dean feels the blush deepen, if he thought he had the upper hand here he was greatly mistaken.

“I uh... I’ll be home. Call anytime.”

“I might do that,” a big gold Oldsmobile pulls up to the curb and honks, “there’s my ride.”

“Nice pimpmobile!” Dean comments, earning another sexy frown from Castiel.

“No please, don’t encourage him.”

Dean moves back to let him hop off the ledge. They’re not quite eye to eye but he doesn’t mind, a step or two closer and he could just tip his mouth down and it would be on Castiel’s. A little thrill rushes through him at the prospect.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it.” Castiel smiles one last time and heads over to the car. He climbs in and the dome light illuminates his face as the driver says something to him. Dean can see Castiel shove him playfully on the shoulder as he closes the door. The car pulls away with a friendly honk and he waves. Watching it drive out of the lot he shakes his head and walks down to his parking spot.

His 67’ Impala Baby, sits gleaming in the glow of the park lights. An onyx gemstone in a pile of pebbles, she’s just beautiful. Dean stows his bag and climbs in. The engine roars to life and he’s filled with a different kind of excitement, but it's not too far from what he felt from speaking with Castiel just now.

He couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Saturday brought Castiel a case of nerves so bad he thought he might have to call off work.

He wasn’t sure what was bothering him more; the fact he had to face another day of torture at the ballpark or that he had a date for the first time in over five years.

He’s been pacing around Gabriel’s condo all morning. While his brother does his best (I.e., worst) to make him feel better.

“The game wasn’t that bad; I think you’re overreacting.” Gabe keeps one eye on the tv and the other watching Castiel walk a trench through his living room.

“Weren’t you watching? The guy hit me over the head!”

Gabe shakes with laughter, “I told you I ran to the bathroom. Missed the whole thing.”

“Well, he definitely has it out for me. I’m just going to avoid him the whole game. I’ll stay on the visitor's side and work the crowd.”

“Yeah, you do that Cassie.” Gabe returns his focus to the highlight reel on the screen. But Castiel is still pacing. “Now what’s the problem?”

Castiel stops, “I haven’t called Dean yet about tonight. Do you think it’s too soon?”

“Too soon for you to bail on him or too soon to invite him over for a nooner?” Sending his brother, a very suggestive wink.

“Can you be serious?”

“Not really, why?”

Castiel huffs and fists his hands on his hips, “because I don’t know what to do! The last person I went out with was Kelly and she asked me! I don’t even know what I’m doing!”

He didn’t even know what possessed him to say yes to Dean. A strange man hit on him in a parking lot. It sounded like a plot line from an adult movie! It didn’t help that Dean Winchester looked like he walked off the set of said movie and was hand delivered to him.

Dean had a face, and Castiel was pretty sure a body, designed to star in any number of fantasies he had cooked up in the last 12 hours. Rugged good looks combined with a confident swagger. Emerald, green eyes that danced when Dean had thrown his head back in laughter. It all worked for Castiel; little ripples of lust caused his brain to short circuit the moment Dean said hello.

But then Castiel’s brain had the audacity to flirt back... ‘What if I called tonight?’ Who the hell talks like that?! He growls in frustration and starts pacing again. Gabe pauses his program and jumps up from the love seat. He stops Castiel and grabs him by the shoulders.

“You need to relax. Just have a drink with the guy. You don’t even live here, if it sucks, you’ll never see him again.”

“I won’t have to see him again...” Castiel whispers to himself. He kept forgetting that. He was only crashing with Gabe for the weekend. Tomorrow night he’d be home in his own bed, tucked up with a book and the whole experience would be a memory.

“But if you wanted to, that would be okay too Cas. Kelly didn’t ask you to become a monk or anything.” Gabe’s eyes soften and his grip on Castiel’s shoulders loosen a little. Enough for Castiel to pull away.

“She didn’t, I just don’t know if I’m ready.” He’d been using that excuse for years now and both of his siblings were seeing through that façade.

“No one said you had to marry him! Maybe a one-night stand is what you need to help get back out there you know,” Gabe snaps his fingers, “like a palate cleanser!”

Castiel turns back to him, “A palate... cleanser?”

“Yeah! Like sorbet, between courses.”

“Sorbet?” Castiel fears his brother may be having a stroke.

Gabe flops back on the couch, “It’s a metaphor! It's not the whole meal, it's just something in between. Till you’re ready for something serious again.”

Castiel mulls that over. Gabe may have a point, if he kept things casual with Dean then he wouldn’t have to worry about the normal pressures of a relationship. He could just have fun. If he even knew how to do that anymore.

“I like sorbet.” He says absently and Gabe clicks the TV back on.

“Who doesn’t?”

Cas chews on his bottom lip and walks down the hall to the guest bedroom. Gabe made a decent living as a sports caster, moonlighting as a radio DJ in the off season. He even did a few weddings at one time or another. But baseball was his life, and it showed here in the room. Every available surface was stacked with sports memorabilia. Pennants from all the major league stadiums in the country hung on the walls. In a locked, glass case in the corner, he even had a collection of autographed baseballs. Cal Ripken, Barry Bonds, and Justin Verlander; to name a few. All signed, in person, to Gabe, who did not believe buying a ball of Ebay counted for anything.

When he brought Jack to visit at Christmas the little boy was marveled by this room. To Castiel it just looked like an insurance nightmare. But it made Gabe happy, and gave him another way to bond with his nephew. He just wished they lived closer. The six-hour drive was a lot to ask of Jack, it was honestly easier when he was a baby. Cas could strap him in the car seat at bedtime and he’d sleep the whole way. Now he had to make frequent bathroom stops and there was the constant whine every time they passed the Golden Arches.

Cas sits down on the queen-sized bed, complete with Boston Red Socks sheets, he pulls out his phone and the business card Dean gave him. He studies the bold script on the card for the first time; last night he had been too nervous to do more than shove it in his wallet. His eyes catch on the second line under Dean’s name and all the gears in his head come to a crashing halt.

Dean Winchester

Co-Owner

Lebanon MudDevils

M. 785-871-0019

E. DWinchester@Muddevilsball.com

CO-OWNER? Castiel drops the phone and yelps in shock.

“GABE!”

A grunt from the living room followed by the pad of soft feet on the carpet. Gabriel stands in the doorway, at some point in the last five minutes he got out a bag of candy and is eating jellybeans by the handful.

“What’s up?” He says through a mouthful.

Castiel lets out a shallow breath, “Who’s your boss?”

“Umm, Larry is the head of communications for the park. He handles all the radio and tv coverage. Why?”

“Who’s his boss?”

Gabe arches a brow in confusion, “Why do you want to know?”

“Just answer the question Gabe!” Castiel feels dangerously close to a full-blown meltdown.

“Well, he reports to the general manager, Mr. Carnegie.”

“And who’s his boss?” Castiel swallows hard. Holding out the card to Gabe.

Gabe tosses the last of the candy in his mouth and reaches for the card.

“The owners of the team, did I tell you about them before? Ms. Bradbury, Mr. Lafitte, and Mr. Winches....”

Gabe trails off as he reads the card in his hand, a jellybean falls out of his gaping mouth and bounces on the carpet,

“Holy shit, Castiel.”

“Do you think it’s too late to cancel?”


	3. Base Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Afternoon folks! We’ll be live today at 4:00 watching our boys dole out some more punishment against our feathery friends from Sioux Falls! Last night’s game was a stunner, with an amazing performance by our own Sam Winchester. Let’s hope he can repeat that later today! Be sure to tune in for all the commentary by yours truly, I'm sure it's going to be quite the show! Enjoy the rest of your Saturday and we’ll see you later here on WJ2M radio. I’m Gabe Novak, let’s go MudDevils!

“Dean, he’s not going to cancel.” Sam tosses the ball from his position at short stop over to Dean at first base.

They’re out on the field warming up before today’s game. Well, the team is warming up, Dean’s playing catch and trying not to think about the phone sitting silently in his front pocket.

It was almost 3:00 and Castiel still hasn’t called. Dean felt like an idiot, he didn’t even ask him for his number. Now he had to sit around and obsess about him not calling.

Dean catches the ball, “Maybe he was just being polite, I mean I don’t know him from Adam. Why would he want to go out with me?”

He throws it back, shoulder twinging in the process. He’d never be 100% again, it was a damn shame. Most of the time it never bothered him, but playing catch like this? It used to be the easiest thing in the world. Now it felt like a workout.

“Oh, I don’t know maybe because you’re Dean freaking Winchester?”

Dean feels heat creep up his neck that has nothing to do with the exertion from throwing.

“He didn’t seem like a sports fan. You’re thinking in the world of baseball, where I’m a local celebrity.”

“Still, have you ever had trouble getting a date?” Sam cocks a brow at him.

No, he really hadn’t. Dean had been “blessed”, as all his friends and family liked to joke, with great genes and a confident disposition. The combination scored a lot of phone numbers; passed along with receipts, coffee cups, even one time tucked into a dry-cleaning bag.

“That’s not the point...” Dean struggles with the words as they continue to toss the ball back and forth.

It was always a casual thing. He hasn’t had relationship last more than a few months. It wasn’t for lack of trying either.

“You’re not still thinking about them, are you?” Sam throws the ball hard enough to sting Dean’s hand through his glove.

“I don’t exactly have a good track record.” Dean only had two serious relationships in his life, and both ended horribly.

Lisa, his high school girlfriend, came into his life when he was struggling so hard to feel normal. He had already lost his parents and was still adjusting to life with the Singers. He knew deep down he was gay, but it was one more complication in his life. So, shamefully, he buried it, and tried to be the perfect boyfriend for her. They dated for 3 years, and after graduation she told him she couldn’t see him anymore. She knew he’d been hiding who he was, and she wasn’t going to allow him to continue denying it. They both deserved better, but she was his first love, and while her words were true it still hurt him back then.

In college he dated an upperclassman named Aaron, he took his virginity and Dean fell hard for him. But Dean was still in the closet with his team. When MLB scouts came calling, Aaron wanted Dean to come out. He basically gave him an ultimatum, him or baseball. He chose the latter and Aaron walked out of his life forever.

Now almost a decade later, he was ready to settle down. Seeing Sam and Jess start a family tugged at something he didn’t know was in there. He wanted to be a father. He wanted a family of his own.

“Hey Winchester!” A gruff shout startles Dean and his throw to Sam goes wide.

“If you two are done gossiping, I have practice drills to run here!” The team’s manager, Rufus Turner, yells at them. His frown more pronounced than usual.

“All done, Sorry!” Dean hollers and waves a hand as he jogs off the field. He absolutely took advantage of Sam’s time today. He’d probably get an earful about that later.

He checks his watch, for the 5th time this hour. It was only 2:45, the game wasn’t till 4:00. But once it got started, he really wouldn’t be able to answer his phone. There was still time for Castiel to call, he was overreacting.

He heads up the steps and ducks into the ticket office. Two women sit and a long counter with an assembly line of tickets, programs and coupons in front of them. They’re stacking, tearing, and wrapping all manner of items for distribution to the guests later today.

He knocks on the door jamb, “How are my girls today?”

They both turn, one with an enthusiastic smile. The other with an eye roll.

“Another day in paradise!” Donna cheers.

Jody, the Bert to her Ernie, shakes her head. “We’re not going to make it. We need another set of hands.”

“Oh, you say that every season Jodes.” Donna winks at Dean behind her back.

“I’m just saying, if we had an intern...”

It wasn’t anything new for her, Jody used to do this job alone, then she complained till she got Donna. Now their tiny office needed a third person to help.

“I’ll make a note of it.” Dean nods diplomatically. He would, but he didn’t know how much more payroll was available for another office employee.

Donna smiles again, “Thanks Dean!”

Jody huffs, “Yeah thanks...”

He could probably scramble and get someone from concessions over here. But he wasn’t sure how set they were for today. He’s about to offer that up when his phone (finally) rings. Struggling to rip it out of his pocket before the second ring, he raps an elbow on the door jamb.

“Crap!” He shouts at the same time he connects the call.

A familiar rumble echoes through the phone, “Umm is this Dean?”

“Yes, this is me. I mean this is Dean...” Jesus he was a mess, “Castiel, sorry. Just had a little situation here.”

Donna and Jody quietly giggle, he shoots them a finger in warning (trying for serious and failing) as he steps out of their office. Now their riotous laughter follows him down the hall.

“Is this a bad time?” Castiel sounds so serious over the phone.

“No, it’s good,” Dean spies an empty office and shuts the door behind him, “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m well, I was just calling about tonight.”

“Yes, to-night. Our date, or whatever. If it’s a date. Do... do you want it to be a date?” Oh man, he was hemorrhaging cool. No way Cas was going to want anything to do with him.

Dean can hear Castiel’s smile through the receiver. “I was considering it a date as well.”

“Okay, good.” He lets out a long breath. They were getting nowhere with this conversation. The confidence he felt last night completely obliterated.

He needed to regain some of that quickly. “I know the perfect place. We can grab a drink but if you want dinner, they have a good menu too.”

“Dinner would be great... You don’t own that place, too do you?” Dean can practically hear the eye roll from here.

Dean snorts, “You caught on to that huh?”

“You could have said something last night.”

“Yeah, I probably could have, but it’s just a job. Just a title Cas. I’m not like a millionaire or anything.” He technically was, but if Cas had reservations about his status, he’d keep that fact to himself a little while longer.

Castiel pauses for a minute, “So... you don’t own the restaurant then?”

“No, well not directly,” He huffs out a laugh, “It belongs to a friend of mine, but I did help her get started up. So, you could call it a vested interest.”

“You’re ridiculous!” Castiel laughs and it warms Dean all the way down to his toes.

Dean grins, "You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“I’m sure I'll have every opportunity.

“So, can I pick you up tonight?” Dean, regaining some of his swagger from last night, lowers his voice to a breathy drawl.

Castiel inhales sharply, “I uh... I was thinking I could meet you there. I’ll be leaving from work.”

Dean falters at this, but he guessed that made sense. And they were still getting to know each other.

“Sure Cas, whatever works for you. I’ll text you the address.”

Dean swears he can hear a sigh of relief from the other line. “Great, I’ll watch for that. You uh... you have my number?”

Dean pulls the phone away from his ear, the caller ID display shows Castiel’s number there in black and white. Guess he was just as nervous as Dean was. “Yeah Cas, I got your number.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel lets out a winded breath as he runs up the concrete steps for the dozenth time. That Buddy guy really had his number today! It seemed like everywhere he turned he was there. On the field, in the stands, it was like being followed by the Devil himself!

Finally, after the 6th inning it seemed like Buddy was occupied enough to leave him alone. Castiel walks quickly through the concession stands, hoping to duck in a bathroom to splash some water on his face, when he feels a hand come down on his shoulder.

Wheeling around he’s fixed to the spot by that maniacal red face, grinning down at him.

“Hey man, I’ve been trying to catch you all day!” Buddy yells over the din of the crowd.

Castiel looks around wildly inside his costume, it didn’t look like Buddy had any weapons on him this time. But he wasn’t taking any chances, he takes a giant step back out of arms reach.

“Do you mind? I’m just trying to work!”

He didn’t know it was possible to move the foam head that way, but Buddy cocks his head to the side in confusion. “I’m just trying to apologize!”

Fool me once, Castiel thinks. This wasn’t going to happen again, “Sure Buddy, whatever you say!”

Castiel turns to walk away and luckily, he’s far enough to where he can only feel the brush of Buddy’s gloved hand on his arm. Unfortunately, when he turns, his brother is standing right behind him.

“HEY, HEY its Clarence!” Gabe crows.

If it was possible to convey sheer dread and annoyance through his foam face, he would be doing so right now. Why was he here? Shouldn’t he be up in the radio booth?

Castiel waves him away and tries to push past but Gabe puts his hand up to stop him.

“Could I get a selfie? I’m a big fan!” He’s grinning from ear to ear as Castiel fights the urge to shove him down and run away.

He gives Gabe a thumbs up (he really wants to give him the finger instead) and moves a little closer for the picture.

“Wait, Buddy get in here too! You’re awesome man!” Gabe motions for Buddy, who Castiel did not even realize was still behind him.

“Gabe come on!” Castiel whispers harshly. But his brother only continues to grin as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Here, Clarence you move on this side. And Buddy over here,” He points to his other side, “and I'll be in the middle. Like a mascot sandwich!” Gabe is almost bursting with laughter.

They’re smushed up against each other, Buddy’s arm comes around the back of him and rests on his shoulder. But in the phone’s tiny screen Gabe can't fit all of them. The two men sort of tower over Gabe, who barely tops out at 5’8”.

“Excuse me miss, “Gabe calls to a young woman working behind an empty concession stand, “could you take our picture?”

She looks at the three of them, clearly flummoxed that a grown man wants a picture with, not one, but two mascots. But she shrugs and comes around the side of the cart.

Gabe hands over his phone and steps back between them. “Alright, everybody smile!”

She takes the picture and Gabe reaches back out to grab his phone, turning around to face them his smile is impossibly wider. Castiel immediately fills with dread.

“Alright, now I want one of you two,” and before they can protest, "for the team website. This is great PR right here!”

Castiel hangs his head, he knows just what websites this will be up on. And he knows all their friends and family will be liking and laughing at the pictures for weeks. Oh God, their cousin Cain was going to make so many memes of this.

Gabe’s face turns a little serious, “Now, scooch in close. Act like you like each other.” He motions with his hands at the two of them. And doing as their told they adjust till they are hip to fuzzy hip.

Buddy hasn’t said a word this entire exchange, and either he’s used to this kind of ordeal or he has bitten his tongue off in rage like Castiel is about to.

Their arms come up around each other again and Buddy holds up his free hand in a big wave.

Gabe lowers the phone a little, “That’s great! Now do one like a prom photo! Put your arms around him Clarence.”

He will absolutely not be doing that, and he’s about to shout at his brother when Buddy finally speaks up.

“Cut the crap Novak, we _all_ need to get back to work!”

Castiel almost jumps out of his skin at the mention of his last name, but he realizes Buddy is yelling at Gabriel. Wait, Buddy knows Gabe? Well, he guesses that makes sense, they do work at the park together. He wonders if Gabe knows who the man in the costume is. He didn’t say anything last night after Castiel told his story of their fight. He’d have to ask him about it later. They were going to have a nice chat about workplace propriety.

“Yes Sir!” Gabe gives a mock salute and leaves them standing there, Buddy’s arm still around his shoulders.

“Sorry, that guy’s a bit of a trickster.” Buddy laughs through his mask.

Castiel knows that’s the understatement of the century, but he really doesn’t feel like getting into his family dynamic with Buddy right now.

“Yeah, what a clown huh?” Castiel shrugs.

“Hey man, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line.” Buddy steps back and reaches his hand out to shake.

Castiel looks down at it and back up to Buddy. He feels another trick coming on, but with no one around to witness Buddy’s antics it can't be that insincere.

He shakes his gloved hand, “No hard feelings.”

“Alright, well that was awful. Let’s never do it again.” Buddy calls and Castiel feels a smile tugging at his lips. Maybe Buddy wasn’t so bad after all.

They part ways, Castiel still hasn’t got to splash that water on his face so he takes an opportunity to duck into a nearby restroom. He checks the stalls for any pairs of feet and finds it empty. Removing his head and gloves he runs the water as cold as he can at the sink.

In the mirror his eyes look tired, and his skin is flushed from the heat of his heavy costume. It was only the second day of the season. He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep up with this 2-3 times a week back home. He needed to talk to the head of hospitality. There was no way they could expect him to work a full day and then an additional 3 hours of Clarence time. He had a family, and his obligations to Jack were far more appealing than his work as a mascot.

But the alternative may be losing this job. He didn’t want to think of that as a possibility, but Zachariah and his superiors had made that abundantly clear. These were unprecedented times for the ball club. With cuts this deep, it felt like no one was safe. It may be better to fly under the radar for a while.

He just hoped his angel wings could carry him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“He can’t carry the team Rufus...” Dean mutters as the two men stand on the edge of the dugout. Dean, still in his Buddy costume, tries to convey seriousness through his mask.

It’s the top of the 9th inning and the MudDevils are down by 2 runs. Henderson is on second and there’s two men out. Sam is next up to bat, but it's not looking good. They need to score, or the game is over.

“No one is asking him to carry the team, it’s the second game of the season Dean.”

“Henderson and Kowalski need some time in the batting cages this week.”

“Shouldn’t you be out firing up the crowd? Overgrown circus clown...” Rufus spits on the ground, not even looking Dean in the eye.

He frowns inside his foam head. He was only trying to help. As the game got closer and closer to ending, he got more anxious about his plans for this evening. This was the only distraction he could think of short of harassing Clarence some more. Who had, after their weird photo op, seemed to have vanished from the park altogether.

Gabe had also acted stranger than usual; he’d have to find him tomorrow and ask what the deal was. Maybe he knew the new guy who took over for Alfie and was playing some elaborate prank on him. That had happened two years ago to Sam, Gabe had somehow convinced everyone in the park to tell him it was Tuesday, for five days straight. Gabe was kind of a prick on the surface, but deep down he was a pushover.

Dean turns his gaze back to the field as Sam readies himself for the first pitch. The pitcher winds up and slips a little on the sandy mound. The ball flies from his hands at the same time. The throw goes high and the crowd cheers, the ball soars over the heads of Sam and the catcher. Henderson, wasting no time, tries to steal the next base. The catcher scoops it up from behind the plate and rockets it towards third. The baseman is there, foot already on the bag. Henderson slides under him as the ball connects with his glove. There’s a flare of dust and everyone on the park is on their feet.

A shout from the umpire rings out over the crowd. “You’re out!” Henderson is tagged as his fingers just brush the edge of the bag.

Dean’s face falls inside his “head”. That’s the game, they lost 8-6.

“Damnit,” Rufus growls under his breath, looking over at Dean and points a gnarled finger at him, “don't even start with me boy.”

Dean doesn’t, he’s just as upset as the rest of them. He claps a hand on Owen’s shoulder who tosses his batting helmet on the bench.

“Can’t win them all boss” Owens says dejectedly, and he heads out to the field to shake hands with the other team.

Dean hangs his head, nope you can't win them all.

He leaves his team to their consolation and heads up the stairs to the locker rooms.

Stripping out of his Buddy costume, he tosses it in a bin for its weekly dry cleaning. Removing his undershirt and shorts he walks naked to the shower, rubbing absently at his bum shoulder as he waits for the water to get warm.

Rotating the sore muscles in his back, he lets the hot water rush over him. Maybe Rufus was right, and he was butting in where he shouldn’t be. It was hard to remember while he might own the team, he wasn’t a part of it. And his advice may not exactly have been welcome to the seasoned coaching staff.

He lathers up the woodsy smelling shampoo and runs it through his hair; it wasn’t like he was trying to be the boss out there. Towards the end of last season and during spring training it just felt like the other guys were relying heavily on Sam to score runs. Sure, Sam was a great ball player, but they weren't going to be winning any more championships if he was the only one working hard. If Dean could see it, then he was sure Sam could see it. And he didn’t want there to be any conflict between his team members.

Rinsing off his hair he picks up some of the bodywash Ellen gave him for his birthday. It was supposed to mix with his chemistry or something, he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant but Ellen had said to use it for a special occasion, and she winked at him when she said it. And a first date was as special as it was getting for Dean currently, so he might as well pull out all the stops.

Taking a sniff now, it doesn’t really smell like anything, he just hopes it complements the shampoo he already used. Shrugging, he squirts out a generous amount into his hands and works the soapy foam over his chest and stomach. The steamy air becomes fragrant with the scent of cedar, hints of smoke, and an undertone of something sweet. Dean nods in approval and looks over the bottle. He might need to buy a case of this stuff. He rinses one last time and cuts the water off.

Towel slung low on his slim hips; he pads back to his locker and pulls his date clothes from a garment bag. He didn’t want his olive-green dress shirt to get wrinkled in the duffle he usually brought. He pulls on black boxer briefs and his best pair of jeans. As he does up the buttons on his shirt his phone pings from the bench.

Smiling at the readout he sees it’s a text, from Cas.

**Hello Dean - I’m just about wrapped up; can you text me that address?**

*******

Dean rolls his eyes at himself, in his preparation for the game he completely forgot. He pulls up the map's application and types in the name of the bar. Sending the link over to Cas, he tabs back his messages and replies.

**Hello yourself. Here’s the address, I'm almost done too. See you soon.**

**;)**

*******

He sits down to pull on his socks and boots when his phone goes off again.

**Is that a flirtation?**

*******

Dean snorts, oh man this guy is something else. Finger's hover over the keys briefly. He does want to flirt with Cas, it's all he’s been thinking about since last night.

**That’s nothing, just wait till we get to the bar.**

*******

Almost at once Cas responds, and it sends tingles all the way down Dean’s spine.

**I can’t wait.**

**;)**

*******

**Then stop texting me so I can finish getting dressed!**

*******

He manages to get one boot on when it pings again.

**Was that, also, a flirtation?**

*******

Dean laughs out loud, the sound echoes through the empty room. He had forgotten how fun this could be. It had been months since he’d been interested enough in anyone to go out on a date. And even longer since he felt his pulse stutter, like it was now, at the prospect of what might come after.

He pulls on his other boot and grabs his leather jacket from the hook in the locker. Closing it with a hearty slam he picks up his bags and heads down the hall. Up the stairs and out to the parking lot, he whistles a jaunty tune all the way to the car.

He tosses his bag in the trunk and climbs in the driver seat. Reving the engine, inspiration strikes him, his earlier nerves vanish as he sends one last text to Cas.

**Cas, you can assume everything I say to you from here on out will be a flirtation.**

*******

His phone doesn’t ping in response, Cas must already be on the road. He needed to get going too if he was going to be on time. He smiles again to himself in the glow of the dash lights. He didn’t want to keep his date waiting.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel estimates he’s about twenty-five minutes early for their date. He had been too nervous to finish the game, he sped through his shower, practically throwing clothes on as he dashed to the car. It was only when he got out to the main road, he realized he had no idea where he was going.

He pulled into a coffee shop parking lot and texted Dean for the address, smiling like a fool throughout their entire exchange. And if he fibbed, saying he was just getting on the way, well that was fine. Dean didn’t need to know how eager he was.

He makes it the short distance to a restaurant called The Robin. He debates waiting in the car for Dean or going inside. Checking his phone, there’s another text from Dean that’s a few minutes after their initial conversation. He must have missed it when he was speeding to the restaurant.

He reads over their texts again, marveling at how his awkwardness was mistaken for banter. He really didn’t know if Dean had been flirting or not. He had never been good at texting, he always spent too much time correcting his grammar, and he rarely used those emoji things.

He still has fifteen minutes; he should probably check on Jack. He pulls up Anna’s number and waits for the phone to ring.

“Hey, how’s it going Clarence?” Anna answers.

“Ugh don’t remind me, as soon as the mask comes off that angel is dead to me.” He groans.

She laughs, “Don't let Jack hear you say that he’s been talking about it nonstop the whole weekend.”

“I was calling to say good night to him. Is he still up?”

“Oh yes, we’re about to the end of a movie marathon.” She says and he can hear the banter of Woody and Buzz in the background.

Anna speaks to Jack on the other end of the phone. “Jack, your daddy is on the phone, do you want to say hi?” There are sounds of a brief scuffle as he’s sure his son is climbing up in Anna’s lap to take the phone.

“HI DADDY!” Jack’s voice is practically in his ear canal, he must be talking right into the speaker.

Cas pulls the phone away and puts it on speaker phone. “Hi sweetheart, are you having a good time?”

“Yeah, Anna got us Old McDonalds!” French fries for dinner, the highest of praise from a six-year-old.

“Thats great, I miss you.” He really did; it was kind of lonely sleeping in Gabe’s guest bedroom. He missed Jack crawling into bed with him in the early hours of the morning before work. Jack telling him about all his dreams from the night prior.

Jack completely focused on his own conversation. “Daddy, daddy, did you hear Uncle Gabe on the radio? He said the Angels snag-ded a win by a hair!”

He had missed the end of the game, so he hadn’t known what happened. But it was great to hear they won. “I did buddy, it was quite the game.”

“Daddy I’m gonna go watch Buzz now, ‘kay Bye!” Jack yells into the phone again but before Anna can take the phone from him, he disconnects the call and Castiel can hear the rapid beep that he’s off the line. That big red button was always an enticing thing for Jack.

He opens his messages to text Anna goodnight when a new one pops up from Dean.

**Hey, I'm here.**

*******

  
His heart pounds at the sight of the message. His head flying up he looks around the parking lot but doesn’t see Dean walking up or waiting for him, he must be inside. Castiel steals a breath and exits his brother’s car. Gabe generous enough to take an Uber home, Castiel’s own car back in Sioux Falls, he road down for the weekend with the team.

The building itself looks like an old mechanic garage; the big overhead doors closed against the chilly spring evening, there’s a large patio area with tables stacked off to one side. He walks up and inside the heavy, wooden, double doors. The décor itself is a blend of mid-century modern, dark wood tables and chairs, navy blue walls, eclectic light fixtures over every table. A big bar along the back of the room with a gilded mirrored wall behind it. It’s all very _cool_ , it’s the only word Castiel can think for it, and he feels a little dorky in his tan trench coat.

There’s a host stand, which looks like a converted sideboard, with a young man standing behind it. He smiles politely as Castiel walks up.

“Good evening sir, just one tonight?”

Castiel starts to shake his head, but Dean’s voice speaks up from his left.

“Reservation for Winchester.”

He looks over and lays eyes on Dean. It's like someone turned on the sun; Dean’s smile lights up the whole room. It warms Castiel, all the way to his core.

“Hi Cas.” He holds his gaze, and Castiel swallows the knot that’s locked in his throat.

“Hello Dean.”

The young man beside them clears his throat quietly, dragging both men out of their trance, “Your table is ready Mr. Winchester.”

Dean huffs a small laugh and gestures for Castiel to go ahead first. They follow him towards the back of the restaurant and to a small table.

“Please, have a seat. Kate will be your server; she should be out momentarily.” Their knees bump as they both sit down and Castiel suppresses the urge to jump out of his chair. He needed to calm down, right now!

“Would you like to see a wine list, or would you prefer something from the bar?” The host asks.

Castiel gaps at Dean, his eyes probably look like a deer caught in the path of an oncoming semi because Dean chuckles.

He turns to the young man and smiles, “I think we just need a minute here.”

“Of course, enjoy your evening.” And in a move reserved for Tibetan Monks, he practically vanishes from the table. Castiel wrings his hands under it, now that Dean’s sitting here, his nerves have returned in full force and he’s drowning on his own lack of composure.

“Cas...” Dean whispers across the table, “I’m nervous too.”

He blinks up in surprise. Dean can't be nervous; he looks so confident in his leather jacket and designer jeans. He probably goes on dates all the time; this might even be his regular place! God, he can't do this. He should have never agreed. He’d try dating again in a few years, maybe when Jack was in middle school.

“I’m... I'm sorry, I don’t do this very often.” Cas stammers, and fiddles with the empty glasses and flatware.

“Yeah, me neither.” Dean grins.

Castiel shakes his head, “I’m pretty sure it hasn’t been as long for you.”

Dean lets out a quiet laugh, “So it’s a contest now? Well, if my calculations are right it's been about 18 months. Can you beat that?”

Castiel’s cheeks burn in embarrassment. He never wants to spring this on anyone, let alone on a first date. But it doesn’t feel like he’ll even fully relax till he comes clean.

“You could say that,” he pauses and takes a sip of water, it does nothing to sooth the fire lingering there, here goes nothing, he thinks, “I haven't been on a date in four years.”

He looks up into Dean’s impossibly green eyes; he expects the usual look of shock, humor, or pity. Dean’s face is a combination of all three. He opens his mouth, most likely to ask Castiel what the hell is wrong with him when Kate chooses that moment to make her entrance.

“Good Evening, I’m Kate, I'll be your server. Would you care for something from the bar?”


	4. Change Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening sports fans – well you can't win them all, as they say. Tonight’s loss was a tough one for our Devils, but I’m sure they will be few and far between this season! The team is off till Thursday, so enjoy the rest of your weekend but be sure to catch me Tuesday afternoon at 1:00 for an exclusive interview with our favorite heavy hitter, Sam Winchester. I’ll be picking his brain regarding the upcoming season, our chances at another division title, and if those rumors about a move to the majors is true! For WJ2M Radio, I'm Gabe Novak.

Dean’s brain is in full system shutdown.

_Four? Four years? Four! Like consecutively? How? Why? Was that even possible? Where had he been living, a freaking monastery?_

“Gentlemen? Can I get you a drink?” Kate is still standing at their table. Her eyes darting back and forth, becoming more confused by the second.

Castiel pleads silently with him across the table, do something, anything to make this woman go away.

Dean clears out the questions lodged in his throat, “Can I get a whiskey, neat please.”

“Of course, and for you sir?” She looks over at Castiel who clearly has forgotten every drink he’s ever ordered.

“I uh... the same, please.”

“Wonderful, I’ll be back in a moment.” She twirls away, and they’re left staring at each other.

Dean immediately goes into crisis management mode.

“Alright, she’ll be back in like two minutes. Do you want to tell me the short version or do you want to be interrupted ten more times?”

Cas blinks away the embarrassment painted on his face and (thankfully) lets out a small laugh.

“Well, you haven’t bolted for the door yet, so you must want the long version.”

Bolted? Hell no, why would he do that? Just because Cas was maybe a little rusty when it comes to first dates? That was no reason to leave... unless his excuse was something like he’d been living in the desert and just escaped from a cult. But it probably wasn’t that.

“Oh, I want the long version, but I don’t think I can fully appreciate it with Kate’s constant hovering.”

Speak of the devil, here she is now with their drink order and a small plate of bacon wrapped dates with goat cheese.

“Here are your drinks and a complimentary appetizer,” she turns to Dean now, “Ms. Robinson said she’d like to see you before you leave. So, feel free to stop in the kitchen anytime.”

“Thank you, um Kate, we’re going to be good here while. Would you mind giving us some time? I don’t think we’ll order dinner just yet.”

Kate, clearly a seasoned server, sends him a knowing smile. “Of course, Mr. Winchester, please feel free to signal for me when you’re ready.”

She tucks her tray and their menus under her arm and is off again.

“You’re a very important person, aren’t you Mr. Winchester?” Cas picks up his drink, raising a brow as he takes a sip.

Dean can feel the heat crawl up the back of his neck. It wasn’t that he was important, he just knew how to get things done. Most people would be surprised that if you were direct and polite you could often get whatever you wanted.

“Nah, I’m nothing special.”

“That’s not true.” Castiel murmurs and Dean’s heart flip flops behind his ribs.

“Enough about me, you need to start talking. And eat one of these date things, I've had them before, they’re freaking amazing.” Picking one up he pops one in his mouth.

The tangy cheese, the caramel sweetness of the date, and the saltiness of the bacon; the flavors all merging in his mouth. Cassie was a genius in the kitchen. And he was always more than happy to sample any dish she prepared.

Cas rolls his eyes, but he picks up a date. Dean can tell the moment Cas really tastes it because his eyes flutter closed.

“Good right?” Dean says through another bite.

“Quiet, I’m having an epiphany here.”

Dean snorts and wipes his mouth with a napkin. He takes a sip of his drink and the smooth whiskey pairs nicely with the food. That woman doesn’t miss a trick.

“Your friend is the chef here?” Cas has opened his eyes again.

Dean nods, having already stuffed another date in his mouth.

“Is she single?” Cas grins.

Dean chokes on the date, chuckling through the last bite.

“She is, but she respects the Bro Code enough not to go after someone I’m interested in.”

Cas blushes into his drink and it’s about the cutest damn thing Dean has ever seen. Happy to have put him more at ease, Dean is eager to get back to the reasons why Cas hasn’t been out in years.

“Alright, enough about her. Spill it Cas, what’s the story?”

Castiel blows a long breath out through his cheeks, “I want to start by saying if at any point you want to leave, I may die of embarrassment, but I’ll understand if you do.”

Dean just shakes his head and sits patiently, his interest already piqued.

“So, the last date I went on was the night before my wedding...”

Dean sits up a little straighter in his chair; his what? Okay, he did not see that one coming.

Cas continues, “I was too nervous at the rehearsal dinner to eat, so after everyone parted ways for the night I snuck out to a local diner for a burger.”

Wait was Cas telling him he went on a date the night before he was going to get married? Like he cheated? That’s the story? Dean opens his mouth in protest.

Cas holds up a finger, “I can see you’re getting ahead of me, just listen okay?”

Dean closes his mouth and picks up his drink, this better be a damn good story.

“So I’m sitting at the counter, waiting for my burger and in walks the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. There are several empty booths, but she sits right down next to me. At first, I tried to ignore her, but she was staring at me. Then when my food comes out, she starts stealing fries off my plate!”

He smiles at the memory, and Dean fights the urge to ask his 3,700 questions.

“So, I turned to her and said ' _excuse me miss, those fries belong to me.'_ And do you know what she said?”

Dean shakes his head; he has no idea.

“She said ' _oh sure you can share your life with me, but you can’t share a few measly French fries'_.”

Dean is so confused now, he takes a big drink, he may just take Cas up on that offer to bail.

“The woman was my fiancée Kelly; she also didn’t eat the whole night and had the same idea as I had for a burger. We shared that meal and went home to our respective houses. The next day we got married.”

He pauses to take a drink, but Dean can see he’s struggling for composer. There’s more to this story than a failed marriage. Something much more.

“Cas, what happened to you and Kelly?”

He takes a deep breath, “She got sick, we weren’t even married a whole year before she...” Castiel trails off, his eyes shimmering with tears.

“I’m so sorry Cas...”

“There’s more.” he blurts out, Dean stops mid-condolence. How much more torture was this guy put through?

“Okay, hit me.”

Cas closes his eyes briefly but when he opens them, they’re clear. “Kelly and I also have a son, Jack. He’s six years old. I don’t expect anything by telling you that, honestly I didn’t know how to say it without blurting it out, but I wanted you to know.”

Dean swallow back his shock. Cas has a kid... A young one at that. Man, he couldn’t have been much older than Sammy was when their own parents died. That poor little boy, Dean’s heart breaks for him. He knows just what it's like to lose a mother. Dean’s just lucky he got a second one.

Castiel’s hand rests on the table; Dean, ignoring all his instincts, reaches out for it. Rubbing his fingers over the top of it, “Hey, Cas thank you for telling me all that. It means a lot you felt you could be that honest with me, a total stranger.”

The other man scoffs, "I don’t think you should be thanking me, now if you want to get out of here, I think I feel a bender coming on.”

Dean shakes his head. How could he leave now? It’s not like Cas asked for any of this! Dean was the one who asked him out. Now he poured his heart and soul out on the table.

“If it’s all the same to you I’ll be staying.”

“But why?”

“Well for one, I’m really hungry,” Castiel smiles at him and that spark he felt last night flickers again, “plus I think it’s pretty damn brave of you to get back out there after something like that.”

“I don’t feel brave...”

Dean squeezes his hand. He can’t begin to fathom a loss like Castiel’s. But he just wants him to know he’s not alone.

“You are..." He puffs out a deep breath, "Okay, so that may have been a little heavy for a first date, what do you say we get Kate back over and order some food?”

Cas nods and Dean looks around for their server, he catches her eye and she’s back at their table in a flash.

“We’re going to get some dinner after all.”

“Of course, but before I give you back the menus Ms. Robinson also asked if she could prepare something special for you tonight? If you’re up for it.”

Dean laughs, Cassie was going to get an earful later. “What do you think Cas? You up for something special?”

Something warms in Cas’s eyes and it radiates through him, the tension in his face and shoulders visibly melts away.

“Yes, I would absolutely love something special tonight.” He looks right at Dean; it feels like he’s staring into his soul.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean was being way too understanding about Cas’s situation. Anyone with a lick of sense would be running out of the restaurant by now. But he’s still here; even after Castiel almost cried right at the damn table. Gabe would have been so embarrassed for him.

Kate smiles at them both, she’s also been a very good sport seeing as Dean sent her away for almost twenty minutes while Cas poured most of his sob story out on the table.

“Gentlemen, I'll be back with your next course. You are in for such a treat! It's not very often Ms. Robinson goes off menu. Would you like another drink while you wait?”

Their glasses are empty, but he also needs to drive home later. He looks up at Dean, debating on saying no and sticking to water. But the other man has a smirk on his face that can only spell trouble.

“Knowing the pace of Cassie’s course, we can definitely have another drink. Thank you.”

“Dean...” Cas is a father, no one should take a risk driving buzzed but, he felt a little more obligated knowing Jack was waiting for him back in Sioux Falls.

“Cas if you’re that drunk when it's time to go, I'll call you a car myself. But trust me, we won't be out of here before closing. Cassie’s probably got a least five more courses for us to try.”

Castiel can feel his eyes almost pop out of his head, “Five more? You’re going to have to roll me out of here at that rate.”

Dean throws back his head in laughter, something ripples through Cas in the process. If he could make Dean laugh like that all the time, he might never stop.

“Don't worry Cas, she’ll keep it light. She knows this is a date.” He winks.

His hands itch to fidget with the flatware again, it was still difficult to let go of his jitters. Whereas Dean seemed the picture of cool, calm, and collected. He needed to channel some of that energy if he was going to make it through the night. Dean surely won't want to keep talking to a nervous wreck the whole time.

“So, catch me up on the last four years of dating. What do people do now?”

Dean shakes his head, “Well, you missed out on a ton of internet dating. Most people use an app to meet up now.”

Cas rolls his eyes, “I said four years, not fourteen! And besides, I know all about that, Gabe has been trying to get me on Tinder for years.”

“Gabe... shit your last name’s Novak! Oh, and the pimpmobile," he smacks his forehead, "I didn’t even think about it! You’re related to that pintsized tornado?”

“He’s my older brother.” Cas sighs.

“Well then you not only need that second drink, but you also deserve it. That guy...,” Dean trails off, clearly realizing he’s about to insult Cas’s brother, “he’s something.”

“Dean, I know Gabe can be a lot... I lived with him for 21 years.”

“Right, God what was that like? Wait no, I don’t want to know. It will spoil my appetite.”

On cue, Kate shows up at their table with their drinks and two small plates.

“Toasted butternut squash ravioli with a sage and apple glaze. Crispy brussels sprouts with cranberries.”

The food looks like it came right off a Pinterest page, its beautifully plated and it smells amazing. Cas hopes his stomach doesn’t growl too loud. He was used to eating dinner on a six-year old’s palate and schedule. Which would have been mac and cheese, about two hours ago.

“Looks amazing Kate.” Dean aims his megawatt smile at her, and she runs her hands down her sleek ponytail. She stands awkwardly at the table for a moment, basking in the glow of his praise. Dean’s smile dims, as she’s clearly staring at him. “Um, thank you?”

“Right yes, enjoy.” She blushes three shades of red and scurries away from the table. If she had a tail, it would be between her legs.

Cas snickers as Dean picks up his drink, “Shut up and eat your food Cas.”

He does what he’s told and take his own ravioli from the plate. He’d never been one to shy away from new foods, he takes tentative bite. The outside is crispy like chip, but not near as salty. The inside is soft and creamy, and the glaze is vaguely peppery mixing with the sweetness of apple.

“Oh wow, Dean you have to try this.”

Dean’s frowning at the food before them, his bottom lip very close to poking out in the world's sexiest pouty face. “She did it to me again...”

Cas tilts his head in confusion, “Who, did what to you again?

“Cassie - she’s always trying to force vegetables on me.” He scowls deeper and there a line forming right between his eyebrows. It's downright adorable.

“Dean, it's really good. Trust me, I think you’ll like it.”

“No...”

He’s not budging, Cas very used to dealing with a stubborn eater gets a ridiculous idea. He takes his fork and cuts a ravioli in half. Picking up the other half he holds it out to Dean.

“Just try a bite, please?”

Dean looks down at the (very small) bite on the fork, he looks up at Cas and licks his lips. He leans forward, slowly opening his mouth, the tips of his tongue barely poking out. His plush lips close around the fork and as Cas starts to pull back, it’s met with a little resistance. Dean’s eyes never leave his own the entire time and Castiel’s heart thuds in his chest. Something changes in that moment that Cas wasn’t prepared for, he was going for playful. But with one look Dean turned a seemingly innocent bite of food into something bordering on arousal.

Dean chews and Castiel takes a drink to avoid staring further. “You win, it’s good.” Dean concedes.

Cas can only nod, resisting the urge to tug at his tie, his shirt feels tight at the collar and cuffs. He needed to alleviate the tension, or they’d never make it to the next course.

“Well now I’m disappointed Dean.” trying to hide a smile as Dean’s eyes widen in shock.

“Why is that?”

Cas does smile now, “Because now I'll have to share.”

Dean chuckles and picks up a sprout, Cas can see the grimace on his face before he steels himself and takes a bite, “Being a younger brother you should know all about sharing Cas.”

He nods, “That’s true, between Gabe and Anna I rarely got anything of my own.”

“So, is it just the three of you?”

“Yes, my parents live out in Arizona. And my in-laws in Pierre, about 3 hours away from where we live. What about you?”

“I have a younger brother Sam, and a kid sister named Joanna. My parents... live here in Lebanon.” He hesitates on word, but Cas leaves it alone for now. They’ve had enough soul purging for one night.

“Nice to have them all close.”

Dean nods, “It is, so Pierre that in South Dakota, right?”

“It is, I live in Sioux Falls.”

“Wow you are far from home! You said it was business that brought you here?” Dean, oblivious to the fact he’s eating the previously dreaded vegetables, chews happily on his own ravioli.

Cas is not about to admit he was forced into the embarrassing world of mascot work. He spent all day coming up with what sounded like a plausible reason to be here with the team.

He puts on his most serious expression, “Yes, and I'm sorry to say I have some bad news.”

Dean stops eating and frowns at him, “What bad news?”

“I thought I could hold off telling you, but now that my cover is blown, I have to come clean.” He shakes his head in mock sadness.

“Your cover, what are you talking about Cas?” Dean looks more confused than ever.

“By day I am a mild-mannered single father and accountant. But by night I'm a ruthless spy sent from the north to steal all manner of baseball secrets.” He grins, but it's met with a blank stare. He really shouldn’t have tried to be cute.

“You work for the Angels?” Dean whispers.

Cas’s smile falters, he really didn’t expect Dean to crack up, but a chuckle would have been nice. Cas thought it was funny anyway.

“Yes, but I'm not really a spy,” he flounders, “I’m just an accountant. They asked me to come down this weekend to review some payroll with the coaching staff. It was the only time available.”

Dean sips his drink a moment and stares at Cas across the table. His expression becoming graver by the minute. Castiel can only blink back at him, was he really upset? Did he truly think Cas was there to spy on the team? It wasn’t nuclear codes; it was baseball for god’s sakes!

“Dean...” he starts but Dean holds a hand up. He sets his drink down on the table with a heavy thump. His eyes hard, flashing bright green in the dark of the restaurant. Cas looks away, this whole thing was a mistake. He should have canceled when he had the chance.

“Vell, Meester Novak, you cant fool me,” Dean is now speaking in a _horrible_ imitation of a Russian accent, “now, are you going to seduce me or keel me for those secrets?”

It takes Castiel’s brain about half a second to catch on, and Dean’s already giggling before he can get out the last part of his sentence. Cas can feel the smile tugging at his mouth, his shoulders shaking to hold back the laughter. He lets out a snort and Dean covers his own mouth with the back of his hand. Soon they’re both laughing uncontrollably, the other patrons of the restaurant look over at their table in annoyance or to see what’s so damn funny.

“Shush, they’re going to kick us out!” Cas waves a hand at him.

Dean wipes a tear from the corner of his eye, “Nah, Cassie will just come tell us to keep it down.”

“Well at the very least we’re being rude to everyone else.”

Cas looks around, catching the eye of an older couple and the woman’s face is so disgusted it sets off another fit of laughter. Dean turns to see where he’s looking and he almost spits out his drink, banging a hand on the table. Cas covers his face with his napkin hoping to hide from their stares of disapproval.

Through their ruckus there’s a clicking of high heels on the hardwood floor. Cas looks up to see a gorgeous woman with dark eyes and a mess of curly hair piled on her head come marching up to their table at that moment. Her hands fisted on the hips of her starch white apron draped over a blood orange dress.

Dean gulps audibly, “Uh, oh. We’re in for it now.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“I can hear you all the way in the kitchen. Dean Winchester, this is no way for a grown man to behave.” Her voice is whisper soft, but it crackles with electricity.

Dean’s head falls in shame, Cas should follow suit but he’s staring at Cassie in awe.

She looks over at him, her expression softens. “You must be Castiel, I hope you’re enjoying your meal.”

He just nods at her, freaking traitor! He was laughing just as loud as Dean was.

“How come you’re not yelling at him.” He grumbles.

Cassie turns back and raises one perfectly arched brow at him, “For one, he is a guest in my restaurant, and I will treat him as such. And two, you will know when I yell at you Dean Winchester.”

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Cas smirking into his drink. This was bull, he was as grown ass man. Now he was getting scolded like a kid in Sunday School.

“Ms. Robinson, it was both our faults. Please accept our apology, and thanks for the wonderful meal.” Cas’s velvety voice is coated with sincerity. He can see Cassie visibly soften under its weight.

“Oh honey, please call me Cassie. And you come thank me when you're finished.”

She starts to walk away, but lays a hand on Dean’s arm, leaning down she whispers in his ear, “Dean if you don’t take that man home, I am calling dibs.”

He grins as she saunters away, a view many men in the restaurant glance over to appreciate.

Kate returns to the table a moment later, “Well I hope you worked up an appetite! Strawberry Arugula salad, with salted caramel walnuts, feta, and a spicy honey vinaigrette.” She sets their plates down with a flourish and leaves just a quickly as she came.

More rabbit food, this was getting ridiculous... they should have gone to a steakhouse. He stabs at it with his fork, picking up a strawberry and a huge chunk of feta in the process.

“So, that was Cassie,” he shoves the ruffage in his mouth. Okay so it was good, but he wasn’t writing home about a salad, “She’s been a friend of the family for years.”

Cas nods appreciatively over the food or the comment, Dean’s not sure which. “She seems nice, she certainly knows how to handle you. Did you two, um... were you ever a couple?”

In his mind Dean pumps his fist in the air, Cas has asked him like zero personal questions tonight. He was dying to ask his own and start peeling back the layers on that tough exterior of his.

“No, we never dated. Not really my type, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, I see. So, did you always know you were gay?” Cas fumbles his fork, and Dean can see he wants to take the question back as soon as he asked it. Well, that was too bad Cas. We’re getting it all out tonight.

“I always knew who I was, there were just sometimes in my life I wasn’t ready to acknowledge it, you know?”

Cas nods, “Yes I know what you mean.”

“What about you Cas? You were married to a woman. Was that like a ‘ _Hey if we’re both single at 30_ ’ kind of thing?”

“No, we were very much in love.” He smiles sadly, “I dated a few men and women before meeting her. But I always felt like I was drawn more to people’s energy than their gender. It’s hard to explain.”

They eat in silence for a few moments, Dean’s itching to ask more questions. Cas has been so guarded this whole time. It seems like he’s only let a few personal details slip out. It’s just a first date, he should just enjoy it. Be present, be in the moment. Stop thinking about what comes next.

“So, is that what got you here tonight, you were drawn to my energy?” He doesn’t mean to poke fun, and he hopes Cas knows that.

A smile spreads across his face, “I guess you could say that.”

“What would you say then?”

Cas tilts his head back and forth, as if weighing some invisible options, “When you came up to me last night, at first I thought you were a drunk looking to pick a fight.”

Dean smirks, little does Cas know he thought somewhat of the very same thing.

“But then when you started talking to me, I realized that was the first pleasant interaction I had all day. And something in your voice soothed the frustrations I had been feeling.”

Heat creeps up the back of his neck now, he wasn’t expecting something like that. All he had done was say hello to him, ask him about the game and such.

“Dean, I meant what I said about not dating. Between the dealing with the void Kelly left in my life and raising a child, I have had no time, or desire to see anyone. That was until you spoke to me last night. I knew if I said no, I’d regret it.”

Dean’s totally blushing now, he wants to look away from Cas’s pointed gaze, but he can't.

He clears his throat, “Well it’s a good thing you said yes then.”

Cas nods and they finish their salads. Dean can’t help but feel like Cas was letting little pieces of himself out, only to pull them all back across the table. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t dated in a while. He was just going to have to try a little harder to get him out of his shell.

“So, the accountant gig is the real deal huh? Not an alias for your career in espionage?”

Cas grins, “that’s my real job, yes. Not quite as important to the ball club as owner.”

“Hey, all positions are important Cas. I’m crap with numbers, if I had to do that all day, we’d lose every penny we made.”

“Guess you’ll just have to leave it to the professionals then.”

Some of his earlier confidence is back and Dean’s happy to see it return.

“Since were here I might as well try and sneak some intel out. Are the rumors true, have the Angels cut their staff?”

Cas blanches at the question and Dean wishes he could take it back. Cas shouldn’t be divulging that info to him.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay, it’s been a few weeks now, most people in our industry are aware. Yes, the owners consolidated several positions which allowed for increased salary cap with our players. We’re in the process of adding 3 new members to our roster.”

That was big news, the Angles hadn’t had new blood on the field in a few years. But that type of move was just going to push people out of the operations departments.

“So, you’re picking up some slack huh?”

Cas clears his throat and nods curtly.

“Hey, did that kid Alfie get let go? Or did he quit during the cut backs?”

“Wha... why do you ask?”

“No reason, it’s just your mascot, acted a little weird yesterday. I uh, bumped into him at one point. Didn’t think it was the same guy.”

“No, Alfie is no longer with the organization. I haven’t um, had the pleasure, of meeting his replacement.” Cas looks past Dean’s shoulder. Almost eager to avoid eye contact and change the subject.

Kate chooses that moment to appear with their entrees, and his mouth waters at the sight of his plate. Thoughts of Clarence, completely forgotten.

“Wow this looks delicious!” He was starving, most nights he grabbed a sandwich in front of ESPN. Sometimes never even leaving his desk.

“Venison medallions with caramelized onions, mushrooms, and for your side creamed potato and parsnips.” Kate beams at them as if she could take an iota of credit for the food. He knows this is all Cassie, he needed to be sure to send her flowers tomorrow.

They tuck into their meal and make appreciative noises over the tender meat, rich mushrooms, and creamy potatoes. If Cassie could cook all his meals he’d be 20 lbs. heavier, but he'd be in heaven.

Cas sets down his cutlery and smiles. “This has been an excellent experience Dean. Thank you for asking me to dinner.” 

“You’re welcome. Do you want to come say thank you with me before we go?”

He could have gone alone, but he wasn’t ready to let Cas out his sight just yet. It didn’t feel like the night was over. Or at the very least he didn’t want it to be over.

“I’d love to.”

They both rise to head down to the kitchen; Dean knows the way having been there several times before. The space between the tables is wide enough for them to walk side by side, and he can’t help but steal a glance over at Cas while they’re walking. And if their hands brushed during the short trip, he’d be lying if he said he couldn’t help that either.

Despite the late hour, the kitchen is still a bustle of activity. People are hollering and running all over carting plates and trays. There’s a man at a giant pot stirring what smells like the best red sauce Dean would ever have. He may need to come back tomorrow for dinner too if that was on the menu.

Cassie is standing at a long prep table, flipping through a notebook with another woman. She has a pair of peacock blue reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. Glancing up when they approach, she pulls Dean into a tight hug, planting a friendly kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks for dinner sweetheart. It was... epic.”

“Was it too many vegetables, be honest?”

Dean’s about to say it was absolutely too many vegetables, but Cas pipes up beside him.

“It was perfect," He winks at Cassie across the counter, "Dean ate every bite." 

Oh great, now they’re in cahoots.

“Don’t change a thing, Cas is right, it was perfect.”

Her smile could light up a room with how vibrant it is, Cassie took a big gamble opening this place, but it was paying off in a hurry. There haven’t really been any upscale places to eat here. Now that their ball club was getting national attention, more and more tourists were coming every year. There was talk of building a hotel closer to the park.

She steps over to Cas and gives him his own kiss on the cheek. Dean can’t help but feel a little ping of jealousy. He wanted to be the one with his arms wrapped around those broad shoulders. To feel that stubble beneath his puckered lips.

“You both come back and see me soon, you hear?” Letting go of Cas, she puts on a stern expression and looks over the top of her glasses.

“Yes ma’am,” Dean nods, “I think we’ll get out of your hair now. I just need to go settle up our bill.”

“Oh, don’t skip dessert, I have something I think you’ll both like.”

He looks over at Cas, who nods in agreement.

“Alright, we’ll head back to the table. Wait, what is it?”

She sighs, “Well I’m already thinking about summer, right? So, I made a honey and lemon sorbet. Just something light and fresh.”

Why couldn’t people just stick with pie? Who needed fancy dessert when apple a’la mode was a thing?

“Sounds awesome, what do you think, Cas?”

Cas has got a look in his eye that, if Dean’s not mistaken, he’s wanting a very different kind of dessert right about now. And he’s aiming it right at Dean. Cassie’s already turning back to her book so she can’t see but Dean can sense Cas’s hand reach out and then feels him softly brush his fingertips over the top of Dean’s hand. It sends a shiver down his spine.

“Sorbet sounds perfect."


	5. Rain Delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’M BACK!!!*  
> Hi Friends - I am back with a brand new update and a writing schedule sure to please all of you that have been waiting for this story to continue.
> 
> Apologies for the wait :)
> 
> I also noticed with the last chapter I didn't include the last part of Cas's POV so we're a little out of order now. But no matter, I'll just have to add more chapters!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

So, what’s next?” Dean taps Kate’s pen on the table while they wait for her come back to collect the bill.

Castiel shrugs, as his heart stutters in his chest, since walking out of the kitchen he’s barely been able to string two coherent thoughts together. Every time he opens his mouth, he stops himself from begging Dean to take him home. Something in him snapped the minute Cassie mentioned dessert, like Pavlov's dog and that damn bell. Or rather Gabriel and the thought getting him over his four-year dry spell.

“It is getting late, our bus leaves at 7:00 tomorrow.”

“You came down with the team?” Dean furrows his brow in confusion.

Castiel nods, already thinking about a different kind of coming, “Uh, yes, it was more convenient than driving myself.”

Not to mention the Clarence head wouldn’t fit it the trunk of his car.

“Well, that’s too bad, I was hoping we could grab a night cap.” Dean looks up with a smile and Cas stifles the urge to whine in frustration.

He swallows the lump in his throat, “Isn’t the restaurant closing soon?” Most of the patrons had already left, there were only a few lingering at the bar.

“Yeah, you’re right, unless...”

Cas grips his knees under the table, “Unless what?”

Dean taps the pen on his perfect bottom lip, “Well I know a place we can grab a drink. It’s not far.”

Castiel’s head shouts with joy, let’s do it! Let’s go right now!

“I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt, where are we going?”

Dean opens his mouth to reply, but Kate comes back at that moment and Cas suppresses the urge to flip the table at the interruption.

“All set gentlemen?”

Dean hands the slim folder over, holding Cas’s gaze the entire time, “All set.”

“Thank you for coming in. I hope the experience was enjoyable.”

He does look over now, “It really was Kate. Thank you.”

She gets all flustered again and holds the folder to her chest as she walks away.

“I think you broke her Dean.” Cas grumbles, not at all jealous.

“She’ll get over it.”

Cas rolls his eyes, “I seriously doubt that.”

Dean looks back at him now, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

He stands and holds out a hand to Castiel. They’ve had a lot of accidental contact tonight, little knee bumps and brushes of hands. Besides his comforting touch when Cas shared his depressing history, that is. He stands up and laces his fingers through Dean’s. His palm is warm and a little rough to the touch, Cas shivers at the thought of those hands touching more than just his soft accountant’s hands.

Dean leads them out of the restaurant to the empty parking lot. He looks at the handful of cars, spying Gabe’s Oldsmobile he turns back to Castiel.

“Do you want to ride with me? Or separately?”

Castiel swears Dean asked if he wanted to ride him and he’s nodding before the real question registers.

Dean chuckles, “That wasn’t a yes or no question Cas.”

“Sorry,” heat creeps up his face. He needed to get a grip, “I can drive myself. Where are we going?”

Its Dean turn to look flustered, he smiles shyly at the ground, “it’s my place... is that okay?”

Heat blooms in Castiel’s chest and radiates out; it’s more than okay! Tell him yes, his brain is screaming at him, tell him yes right now!

“That sounds perfect Dean.” Giving him his best smile and in return Dean hits him with one to shame all the lights on Broadway.

“Perfect, I’ll text you the address.” They walk hand in hand to Gabe’s car, Castiel jingles the keys in his pocket with his free hand.

“So, this is me,” he mumbles awkwardly, as if Dean didn’t already know.

“Yup it is.” Dean hasn’t let go of his other hand yet. Almost like he didn’t want him to leave.

Castiel looks down at their intertwined fingers, concentrating on the light squeeze Dean sends through his hand. He looks up into those impossible green eyes. So full of expectation and want. He was a fool to think he could resist Dean for more than a moment now that they were alone. But truth be told he didn’t really want to resist anything he was feeling right now.

“Oh, to hell with it.” He growls out, dropping his keys on the pavement, he pulls Dean lightning quick into his arms. Pushing him backwards into the door of the car with a heavy thump.

Dean starts to chuckle, but Castiel smothers the light sound with a heavy kiss. Dean’s lips are as soft and inviting as they look and Castiel falls into their embrace. His tongue lightly teasing on the seam of Dean’s lips, urging him to yield. Dean’s mouth parts on a moan and Cas slides right in.

Warm fingers cup around the back of his neck and card upwards into his hair. Dean tugs gently on the crown of his head, tilting Cas’s mouth up to deepen the kiss. The slick feeling of Dean’s tongue on his own sends a shiver right to his loins, his cock filling out quickly at the sensation.

Castiel breaks the hold on Dean’s mouth and begins kissing along his jaw and neck. He smells amazing, like honey and whiskey, he thinks he might just drown in it. While Castiel works his way along the bolt of Dean’s jaw, Dean snakes his hands around to Castiel’s waist and grabs his hips. Slotting his leg in between Cas’s, brushing hard up against his erection with his thigh. Castiel groans into Dean’s neck as his hips buck forward, searching for more friction.

He shoves Dean harder against the car, his palms flush on the cool glass, bracketing Dean’s body with his arms. Dean releases the hold on his hips and runs his palms up Castiel’s chest and he starts to tug the jacket from Castiel’s shoulders.

“Cas,” Dean pants in his ear, “I really want to get you naked.”

“Dean Michael Winchester, I know you aren’t about to have sex in my parking lot!” Cassie shouts loud enough behind them to have Castiel jumping off Dean like he was on fire.

She’s standing at the door of the restaurant, along with two other kitchen workers Castiel recognizes from earlier. They all have their coats on, the building behind them is dark. He looks over at Dean whose face has gone four shades of red, his eyes downcast on the pavement. Clearly embarrassed to have been caught making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

“Busted...” Dean grimaces aside to Castiel, and then louder to Cassie, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Just saying goodnight.”

From here Castiel can see her purse her lips at them, clearly, they were doing a whole lot more than sharing a goodnight kiss.

“Sure, you were,” she scowls but there’s humor dancing in her eyes, “you’ve got five minutes to wrap it up or I'm calling your mother.”

Dean bites back a curse, his eyes twinkling mischievously now, “That’s ice-cold sweetheart.”

“Have a nice night boys.”

She waves absently at them and strolls away with her staff towards their vehicles. Dean huffs out a breath and wipes a hand over his face. He leans back against the side of the car, shaking his head.

“Well, that was mildly embarrassing.” Castiel comments, his own cheeks flushed with guilt and remnants of lust.

Dean laughs, “Yeah, imagine if they came out five minutes later.”

“Oh, I’m imagining it.” he smiles wickedly. Now that they were alone again, he’s eager to pick up where they left off.

>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel is smiling at him. It’s the same smile Cas had on his face just before he jumped him. God that had been so unexpected, and so freaking hot. Who would have thought this weird, little, nerdy guy could kiss like that?

Dean flashes on where things were headed before they were interrupted. Nestled snugly between Cas's thighs, his back pressed against the Oldsmobile’s passenger door. Cas’s tongue searching his throat for more skin to taste. Dean shudders, his half-wilted erection perking up at the prospect of more fun. He needed to settle down, Cassie was right, the parking lot was no place for a seduction. Even though it had been the sexiest thing to happen to Dean in over a year.

“Cas,” Dean reaches out to take his hand, “I know I said we should go back to my place.”

“We should definitely do that. Like right now.”

Dean chuckles, bringing the hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “Easy tiger, maybe we’re moving a little fast. I mean, we did just meet yesterday.”

Castiel’s smile falters, “I guess I was a little forward.”

“No, no I didn’t say that,” Dean pulls him to his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple “it was awesome. And I encourage you to be even more forward in the future.”

“I’m sensing a but coming along.” Castiel grumbles into his neck. The warm breath on his skin pulling a sigh from deep within Dean’s chest.

“But I really like you, and I don’t think we should rush this.”

Cas tilts his head back; he’s smiling but its less of the sex god smile from a minute ago and more the nervous single dad one that walked into the restaurant four hours before.

“So, you like me, but you don’t want to take me home?”

Dean snorts, “Oh I want to, I’m sure I'm going to have a very harsh argument with myself later about it!”

Castiel snickers, “We did get a little carried away.”

“Just a smidge. Look, I know you leave early tomorrow. But we can text, or talk on the phone, Facetime, Hell I’d even exchange emails if you want to.”

“I’d like that,” Cas look up through his lashes at Dean. His blue eyes practically glowing in the moonlight, “maybe you can come to Sioux Falls for our next date?”

Caught in Castiel’s gaze like this, Dean thinks he’d agree to whatever the man wanted. He’d freaking roller skate behind the Angel’s bus tomorrow if Cas asked him in that husky baritone voice of his.

“Our next date huh? Does this mean you like me too?” He smiles, tucking the tip of his tongue in his teeth, drawing out another pretty blush to Castiel’s cheeks.

“Of course, I like you,” Cas grins and shakes his head, “don’t ask stupid questions.”

Dean throws his head back in laughter. Pulling Castiel tighter into his arms in the process. Deep down he knew this was the right call. Things with Cas didn’t feel casual, and even though he was confident they would have had amazing night together, he didn’t want just one night. He wanted a lot more.

He brushes another kiss to Cas’s hairline, his hands running down the back of his jacket. Castiel hums into his chest, the sound vibrates in the space just above Dean’s heart, filling him with another generous helping of desire. He wanted to stick to his convictions, but maybe they could push the boundaries just a little bit more.

“Cas,” Dean whispers into the curve of Castiel’s ear, “kiss me goodnight.”

To his credit, Castiel does not need to be told twice. He tips his head up and captures Dean’s mouth in a crushing kiss. The arms that hung limply at his sides a moment ago wrap around Dean’s shoulders in a warm embrace. Dean catches that heavy bottom lip in his teeth and Castiel curses softly as he pulls away from Dean once more.

He has that gleam in his eyes again, but he steps back just the same. Exhaling a shuddering breath in the process, “Good night Dean.”

Dean straightens up from where he’d been pressed against the car. Hoping the darkness of the parking lot will conceal the way his pants have tented. He hasn’t felt this out of control in a long time, something about Castiel caused him to throw all reason out the window. He moves away to give Castiel room to leave.

“Night Cas.”

Castiel bends down to retrieve his keys from where they fell next to the Oldsmobile’s front tire. He unlocks the door and turns back to Dean. He starts to reach his hand out but shoves them both in his pockets at the last second.

“Dean, I had a great time tonight.” He smiles genuinely now, there’s still a little fire in his eyes but it seems cooler now.

He smiles in return, “Me too Cas. Call me tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good, drive safe.”

Cas climbs into his brother’s car and starts the engine, Dean watches from the sidewalk as he carefully backs up the yacht sized vehicle and drives away. He stands there till the taillights turn the corner and disappear.

He shivers, now that he’s alone, the night felt a lot colder than it had when Cas was curled up against him. He jogs over to the Impala and slides into the driver seat. He grips the wheel tightly, willing his nerves to settle. Blowing out a breath he starts his own car and heads the opposite way of Castiel for his house.

Settled on about 15 acres of what used to be farmland, Dean lived only a few miles from what locals still referred to as ‘Town’. Lebanon had certainly expanded in the last ten years, but there were plenty of people who still remembered when it was barely a stop on the map.

His home was a sprawling two story farmhouse, roughly 50 years old it had dark grey siding with wooden cedar shakes at the peak of each roof, a wide wrap-around porch and matching cedar columns. Construction had been a nightmare, Dean did most of the renovations himself, but his family had stepped up with a hammer or paint brush when the workload got to be too much for his shoulder.

Coasting down the long driveway, security lights flick on above the three-stall garage. He pulls Baby into her spot next to his winter truck and the pair of ATVs he used for tooling around the property. He shuts the garage behind him, sets the alarm, and walks through the mudroom adjacent to the kitchen. His jacket goes on the iron hook by the back door, his boots in their slot under the wooden bench along the wall, and his keys fall into the decorative bowl he’d picked up at a flea market last year.

Dean may have been what some people called a neat freak, but he preferred to think of himself as organized. He spent the better part of his childhood tripping over all his brother’s crap, once he finally got his own place, he quickly realized that living alone had its advantages. No one else to clean up after besides himself.

He goes to the kitchen and pours a glass of water, he felt restless and edgy. The pent-up sexual tension hadn't dissipated on the short drive home, and he didn’t think he’d feel settled till he got Castiel in his bed. His cock twitches at the prospect at the same time his phone pings in his pocket. He smiles as the text from Cas lights up the screen.

**Hello Dean.**

**I made it back to Gabe’s, he’s very disappointed in us.**

*******

Dean leans against the kitchen island, gnawing on his bottom lip till inspiration strikes.

**What did you give him the play by play already? ;)**

*******

**I don’t kiss and tell, he figured it out all on his own.**

*******

**Probably because you looked so disappointed, huh?**

*******

**That must have been it. I’m certainly going to have a hard time falling asleep tonight.**

*******

**Yeah, remind me why you thought this was a good idea?**

*******

**LOL - it was YOUR idea Dean!**

*******

**Well, it was a dumb one...**

**I wish you were here.**

*******

Cas doesn’t respond right away and Dean’s stomach flip flops with dread. Maybe he was coming on too strong. He had just told Cas an hour ago they barely knew each other. Now he was texting like a teenage girl. The phone pings again and his face splits into a wide grin.

**I wish I was there too.**

**Good night Dean.**

*******

**Good night Castiel.**

*******

He tucks the phone in his pocket and drains the glass of water. Yawning loud enough to crack his jaw he puts the cup in the dishwasher and shuffles off to the bathroom. Stripping his clothes off and shucking them in the laundry bin, he runs through his normal nighttime routine. Crawling into bed a few moments later, he pulls the covers up to his chin. Drifting off almost immediately, with that stupid smile still plastered to his face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel woke up smiling. He grinned into his coffee cup as Gabe shuffled sleepily through the kitchen. He smirked on the way to being dropped off for his return trip, the greyhound bus idling sluggishly in a hotel parking lot. And he’s still beaming by the time they shove his bags into the storage compartments.

Gabe pulls him into a quick hug, “Safe trip Cas.”

“Thanks Gabe, for everything.” Castiel squeezes his older brother tightly.

“You’re welcome, be sure my nephew gets those gifts.” He replies sternly, pointing at Castiel’s suitcase which was now full of baseball memorabilia.

Castiel rolls his eyes, “His birthday was months ago. You’ll only spoil him.”

“Well, he’s my favorite nephew!”

“He’s your only nephew,” Cas snorts, “I’ll be sure he calls his favorite uncle later to thank him for all the really cool baseball stuff.”

“See if you can't get your boyfriend to sign a few things for him. I think I gave Jack Dean's rookie card for Christmas last year.”

Heat creeps up the back of his neck, that has nothing to do with the warmth of the early morning sun. He’s grateful that his sunglasses can hide his eyes, Gabriel would be sure to notice how wide they went at the mention of Dean.

“He’s... he’s not my boyfriend.”

“BULLSHIT!” Gabe roars with laughter, a few of the players not yet on the bus look over at the offensive sound. Castiel reaches up to cover his mouth, barely stifling the laughter.

“Keep it down!” He whispers harshly, avoiding the gaze of the spectators.

Gabe bats his hand away, “Castiel you agreed to try long distance dating with a man you just met. He’s is absolutely your boyfriend.”

“We didn’t agree to anything.”

_They didn’t agree to anything..._

The realization hits home like a bullet. They barely even discussed what was going to happen next. They hadn't even made plans for another date! What if Dean wasn’t really interested, and he just used the fact Castiel was leaving as an excuse to blow him off. His stomach sours at the thought.

“Well, I can see by your face you’ll have lots to think about on the drive home.” Gabe resigns with another chuckle.

Six hours on a smelly bus with nothing but his thoughts and a podcast to keep him company. Yes, he was certainly going to be doing a lot of thinking. He glances down at his watch; it was just barely 7:00. Too early to text Dean and ask what he meant by not rushing things.

Gabe claps a hand on his shoulder and shoves him silently towards the door of the bus. He stumbles up the steps past the driver, down the aisle he makes his way to the back. There are enough seats where he can sit alone.

The bus rumbles and farts a blast of exhaust as it pulls out of the parking lot. Out the window he can see Gabe standing next to his car, waving excitedly like they're on a cruise ship off on the high seas. His brother was a total idiot, he was going to miss him like crazy.

Castiel pulls his jacket tighter around him and rests a head on the cool glass of the window, the vibrations make it impossible to fully fall asleep, but he rests his eyes for a while, replaying the events of the night before over and over again. He couldn’t think of a better way to pass the time.

Around the time his off-brand Air Pods give up the last of their battery life, Castiel takes his phone out and rereads the texts from last night. Dean had asked him to call him. If he truly didn’t want to see him again, he wouldn’t have asked for such a thing, would he?

He wasn’t about to make a phone call in the middle of the bus, most of the players were all occupied with their own (appropriately charged) headphones on, watching iPads or listening to music. He didn’t want to take the chance of annoying anyone. But he could always text him, with his sound off it shouldn’t be too much of a disruption.

He chews on a fingernail; now he had no idea what to say. Most of the texts he’d received started like the other person was already in the middle of a conversation. It irritated him to no end that nobody bothered to say hello anymore. He grumbles at the thought and types out a greeting.

**Hello Dean**

*******

He presses send and holds his breath. Staring at the screen till it fades to black. It's not like he should have expected Dean to be sitting around waiting for him to reach out. He tucks his phone back in his pocket and thumps his head on the backrest in frustration.

The phone vibrates loudly in his pocket and he jumps about a mile in the air. Several pairs of grouchy eyes turn around to glare at him. He holds his phone up weakly in apology and then immediately hunches down in his seat.

**Hey Cas, you make it home yet?**

*******

He glances at the time, they had about an hour left.

**No, and I’m regretting not driving my own car at this point.**

*******

**Driver going a little too slow huh.**

*******

**I’m pretty sure I saw a tortoise pass by at one point.**

*******

**LOL**

**I'm sure you’re going the posted speed limit. Anxious to get home?**

*******

He was, truthfully, he hadn't been away from Jack this long since their honeymoon. He’d barely been two years old at the time, but still that week in Ireland felt like an eternity. After Kelly passed, they rarely spent any time apart.

**Yes - I don’t usually travel without Jack.**

**But he doesn’t do well on long car rides.**

*******

**I hear that, when Sammy was younger, he’d get so car sick.**

**We had this blue bucket, ‘Sammy’s Special Bucket’ that made frequent appearances on almost all our road trips.**

**It was so freaking gross!**

*******

Castiel grimaces at the thought.

**Jack doesn’t get sick, thankfully. He just gets bored easily.**

**We end up bringing every book he owns because he can't bear to leave any behind.**

*******

**That’s awesome!**

**That he’s such a big reader... you just don’t see kids into books too much these days.**

**Minecraft and Fortnight and all that :(**

*******

**Oh, he likes his video games too, but I've kept him away from the older stuff so far.**

**He plays a lot of Tetris.**

**Gabe found my old Gameboy and bought him a bunch of classic cartridges off Ebay.**

*******

**LOL – now that’s a cool uncle.**

*******

The bus comes to a creaking halt causing Castiel to pitch forward in the seat, looking up from his phone some of the players are standing and putting gear into backpacks. He looks out the window, they were back. He chuckles to himself; he’d been talking to Dean for almost an hour and completely forgot to pay attention.

**We're home.**

**I mean we’re in Sioux Falls.**

**I have to go.**

*******

**No worries Cas.**

*******

He puts the phone away, standing up and stretching. He’s one of the last people to leave the bus, waving a hand at the driver he clomps down the steps. Swaying a little on the pavement, trying to get his sea legs under him. He moves to grab his bags from the cargo hold when a shout and patter of running feet stops him.

“Daddy! You’re back!” Jack hollers as he comes running up behind him. Anna hurrying just behind him.

Castiel drops his bags and scoops Jack up into his arms, breathing in the smell of Dial Soap, maple syrup, and green grass. His eyes sting as he closes them tightly, his heart impossibly full.

“I’m back,” he sighs.

>>>>>>>>>>

Dean waits a minute to see if Cas was going to say anything else before sticking his phone back on the charger. He’d been in the middle of paying some bills in his home office when Cas had texted him. Now it was an hour later, and he needed to wrap things up. Sam and Jess were stopping by and he wanted to be done before they got there.

He shakes his head at himself, when his phone had first gone off, he nearly dropped it trying to wrestle it off the docking station. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t waiting impatiently all morning for Cas to contact him.

Staring out the French-doors to the back of his property he savors the small details he pulled out of Cas during their conversation. Even if they were just talking about his kid’s hobbies, he wanted to know everything about him. They were going to need to do a lot of talking if he was going to gain any traction there. Dean was more than happy to put that time in, already thinking about what they’d talk about later.

His doorbell camera chimes through the phone, announcing Sam and Jess’s arrival. Dean hurries down the stairs to the front door. He barely has it open before Jess rushes past him.

“Woah, hi!” He calls to her as she heads towards the kitchen.

“Hi! Gotta pee! Be right back.” She shouts over her shoulder.

Sam laughs, “She drank a gallon of water on the way here.”

“I figured as much,” he claps a hand on Sam’s shoulder as they follow after her, “how’s it going man?”

“Good, just taking the day to run a few errands. Jess wanted to head out to the greenhouse, she’s got an itch to work on the garden again.”

Sam rolls his eyes, referring to the small patch of dirt and weeds that decorated their back patio. Jess didn’t exactly have a green thumb, most of her plants ended up being ground up for compost. But her heart was in the right place.

“Let’s hope she’s better at raising humans than she is with flowers.” Dean whispers.

“I heard that!” she grumbles, coming out of the half bath off the kitchen.

Dean winces, hoping to avoid a scolding he walks over and plants a kiss on her cheek, “Sorry sweetheart, did I mention you look beautiful today?”

Hands fisted at her hips, she had on a pair of olive-green capris pants, with a white tee shirt stretched over her growing belly, and a cropped denim jacket. Her long blonde hair pulled up in a ball cap, Sunday casual right down to her crisp white Vans.

“No, you didn’t, your brain must be fried from all that hot sex last night!” She giggles and pushes past him to the island, helping herself to an apple from the bowl on the countertop.

Blushing furiously, he stares down at his bare feet, “You talked to Cassie.”

It's not a question, he knows Jess and Cassie were close friends. But he should have known the grapevine would have been growing freely already that morning.

“She might have mentioned a certain couple getting it on with no regard for public decency in her parking lot last night.” Jess takes a big bite of apple as Sam blanches from his seat on the barstool.

“Ugh Dean! In public, have you no shame?”

“We were just kissing, she’s embellishing.”

Jess snickers, “You don’t usually blush that much from just kissing Dean.”

He wipes a hand over his face, trying to erase the heat from his cheeks. It had been some of the best kissing he’d ever experienced. But he wasn’t about to tell his family all of that.

“Can we drop it, please?” he begs.

“I don’t know Sam; it doesn’t sound like he sealed the deal,” She glances over at her husband, “guess you owe me $50.”

“You bet on me getting laid!” Dean shouts.

Sam snorts, “Of course we did. Dean you haven’t been on a date in forever, I really thought you’d at least try to end your dry spell. Did you have... stage fright?”

Dean points a finger at him, “Okay for one, you’re an asshole. And secondly, it wasn’t like that. Cas is... he’s special alright. We’re just taking time to get to know each other.”

“Aww that’s sweet honey.” Jess pats his cheek, and turns to Sam, “Pay up Winchester!”

“Double or nothing he doesn’t last another date.”

She looks back at Dean, considering him briefly, “Deal!”

“I am literally standing right here.”

Jess tosses her head back in laughter, “You’re awfully grouchy. Long night?”

He frowns, pushing away from the island to take out a beer out of the fridge. He was used to this kind of teasing from the two of them. Jess had been like a little sister even before Sam wised up and asked her out on a date. But they had no idea how on the mark they had been about things with Cas.

While his sleep last night had been restful, it was full of dreams about Castiel. Touching him, tasting him, their bodies rolling around in the dark. He woke up wrapped around himself in a tight fist, his dick hard enough to cut glass. Coming almost immediately, gasping Cas’s name into his pillow.

He takes a long swig of beer, it does nothing to cool the fire in his blood. Glaring at the two of them he leans back on the counter in a huff.

“Did you two have a purpose for your visit or was it just solely to ruin my Sunday?”

Sam comes around the island to throw an arm around his wife. Dean feels a little tug of envy that he wasn’t the one with his arms wrapped around anyone right now. Especially if that someone was a certain blue-eyed single father.

“Well, we needed to settle up on our bet of course.” Sam grins, “But we also had a question for you.”

“You guys are the worst.” Dean pouts, “What do you need?”

Jess looks at Sam and looks back at Dean, “We’ve been talking a lot about the baby coming and wanted to ask...”

Her eyes well up a little, full of emotion.

“Jess, what is it? Is everything okay with the baby?”

She sniffs a little, brushing a tear from her cheek, “Everything's fine, sorry it's just hormones. We want to ask you to be the baby’s guardian. If something should happen to us, that is.”

Dean startles at the thought, really it didn’t come as a surprise they’d be planning for this. When the Singer’s took them in as kids it had been a bit of a battle with their mom’s family. The Cambell’s had wanted to move the boys to Missouri but Bobby and Ellen fought tooth and nail to keep them. Naturally Sam wouldn’t have wanted his own child to go through that uncertainty.

“You guys, I'm honored.” He swallows the lump rising in his throat. “But what about Jess’s family?”

Sam shakes his head, “We discussed it, and there’s no doubt in our minds it should be you.”

“Please says yes,” Jess pleads.

His eyes wander down to her belly, their request had humbled him. Even if by some horrible twist of fate, it did happen; he knew he wouldn’t say no. And he’d be sure to do his best for his future niece of nephew.

“Of course I will. Thank you, for trusting me with something like this.”

Tears roll freely down Jess’s cheeks as she hugs him tightly, as much as she can around her growing belly. He looks over the top of her head at his brother, who’s face is slowly crumbling.

He mouths thanks to Dean as they all embrace silently in the kitchen; thoughts of gardens, and bets, and teasing long forgotten.


	6. Stealing Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of conversations between Dean and Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe Novak here – coming to you live from MudDevil’s stadium. As we flip the calendar over to June anticipation is building for our next match up. Coming off a three-game winning streak, our boys are looking for number four tonight. Be sure to stay tuned to all the action here on WJ2M Radio, your home for Triple-A Baseball.

Castiel has just gotten Jack settled into bed when he hears the Facetime tune coming from the kitchen. His phone vibrates on the counter, skittering dangerously close to the edge. He snaps it up and clicks the accept video button. As Dean’s face fills the screen his heart leaps at the sight of him.

“Hey stranger,” Dean hails, “wasn’t sure if you’d be free yet.”

They’d been video chatting almost every night that one or both wasn’t working at the ballpark. Tonight, was one of Cas’s coveted nights off but he could see Dean was standing outside with his back to what looked like left field.

“I just got Jack in bed; I thought the game would be over by now?”

Dean’s face splits into a wide smile, “Extra innings baby! We’re tied 8-8."

A loud cheer comes through the phone and Castiel looks back at Jack’s door. It’s mostly closed, but he doesn’t want to risk his phone call waking him up. He walks over to the slider and steps out onto their modest back patio. The nights have gotten a little warmer, but under the clear skies he shivers a little, sitting down on one of the blue striped chairs.

“That’s very exciting, Dean you could have waited to call me. I know you’re busy.”

“Hey, we had a date,” Dean scoffs, “I’m not about to break that just because Meyers couldn’t close us out in 9 innings.”

Something warms him from the inside out, it had only been a few weeks, but he was already getting used to their nightly talks. He would have been disappointed if Dean had rescheduled for tomorrow.

“I’m looking forward to the day our dates don’t hinge on a good Wi-Fi connection.” Castiel sighs.

“Me too Cas, me too.”

They stare at each other for a beat, Castiel felt like that was a testament to how strong their bond was becoming. They didn’t have to fill the silence, they just enjoyed being able to see one another. It was that or they were both rotten at conversing.

“So, did that scout from Kansas City end up coming to the game?” Cas inquires.

The MudDevils had been on a bit of a winning streak lately, and according to Dean, Sam’s agent had been on the phone with every team this side of the Mississippi. There were serious rumors of him to get a call from an MLB scout any day now.

Dean shakes his head, “If they were here, I didn’t see them, but it was a busy day.”

“Same here, it’s the last week of school so Jack’s had a ‘Spirit Day’ every day. I don’t know how they can expect parents to remember all this nonsense.”

“What was it today? Hawaiian shirts? Decade Day?” Dean smirks.

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Today was blessedly pajama day, but tomorrow is crazy hair day. Jack is insisting on participating. And I have no idea what to do.”

Dean glances behind him a minute, not ignoring him but checking on the progress of the game. Castiel didn’t mind, he knew how much responsibility was on his shoulders.

“Do you have any powdered Kool-Aid in the house?”

“I’m sorry?”

He grins, “Kool-Aid, you know like the juice mix?”

“I’m familiar with the product,” he grumbles, Jack was a fiend for grape juice. Something Castiel couldn’t stand, “what does that have to do with anything?”

“You can use it on his hair, it's like dye but it will wash out.”

Castiel blinks rapidly, that was actually kind of perfect. And he did have a few packets tucked in the cupboard. His smile grows as the idea takes root; Jack was going to love it!

“Where on earth did you learn that?”

“My mom, she dyed all our hair like that for fun. Drove my dad crazy.”

He lets out a little sigh, “Thank you for the idea. You may have earned me some major cool points.”

“You’re welcome, but I want some of those cool points too,” he pauses as someone calls him outside the view of the phone, “hey I got to get going, sounds like we got an issue over at concessions.”

Cas hides the disappointment from his face, it wasn’t Dean’s fault, but he was really looking forward to an uninterrupted conversation with him.

“Duty calls Dean, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Dean’s face softens, “Absolutely, and send me a picture of the crazy hair.”

“I will, goodnight Dean.”

“Night Cas.” He winks and signs off.

The gesture sending a shiver down Castiel’s spine. He sits a minute in the early June evening. Crickets chirp, a nightingale calls, and music plays from a few houses down. The only thing missing was someone in the chair next to him, a hand to hold in the dark.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean is bored out of his goddamn mind. The quarterly budget meeting had been dragging on for 30 minutes past the schedule end time and it was showing no signs of wrapping up. He swivels in his chair at the conference table, unable to contain his restless energy.

He hated these kinds of meetings, but they were a necessary evil; Charlie, a fool for numbers loved them. She was an Excel geek, and had tried to get him enthusiastic about VLOOKUP, Arrays, and Macros for years. Around about the third time his eyes glazed over she stopped trying to explain it to him.

He’s doodling in the margins of another expense report when his phone vibrates softly in his pocket. He looks around from the end of the table to see everyone focused on Charlie’s screen shared up on the TV monitor. Discretely he pulls his phone out to glance at it under the table.

It’s a picture from Cas, a selfie of him and a little boy he assumes is Jack from the resemblance alone. The younger boy’s hair a mess of gelled spikes and purple streaks. Jack is beaming from ear to ear, his face plastered right next to his father’s, who’s gummy smiles is positively infectious. A message comes in just after the picture.

**He loved it!**

**Major cool points!**

**Thank you again for the suggestion.**

*******

Dean feels his own smile growing the more he stares at their picture.

**That looks awesome!**

**I’m glad it worked.**

*******

Another picture comes through and Dean smothers a laugh into a cough, quickly tucking his phone away as Charlie pauses. He takes a sip of the water in front of him, and she continues back to her spiel of projections for ticket sales. Waiting a beat for everyone to get engrossed back into the meeting he flips the phone back over.

This picture is a selfie of just Cas, he’s frowning seductively at the camera. His piercing blue eyes smolder under his furrowed brow as his lower lip pouts, plump and begging to be kissed. However, the whole look is ruined by the hand he holds up to the camera. His entire palm is dyed purple from wrist to fingertips. Dean bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the text below it.

**Oh, it worked alright... maybe a little too well.**

*******

**LMAO**

**Why didn’t you wear gloves?!**

*******

**It was an oversight on my part.**

*******

**God, it looks like you gave Barney a hand job!**

*******

**Oh grow up!**

*******

**LOL – never!**

**Besides, I thought my sense of humor was one of the things you liked about me?**

*******

**I would like that stricken from the record.**

**Dean it’s not funny, I have a budget meeting in an hour!**

*******

**LOL**

**Well, what you do want me to do Cas?**

**I'm in my own budget meeting!**

*******

A meeting which has grown suspiciously silent, he looks up from his phone to find the room empty but for Benny and Charlie. They’re both staring daggers at him across the table.

“Uh, is the meeting over?” he asks sheepishly.

Benny scoffs into his coffee cup, “Yeah you could say that ‘Cher.”

“It’s been over for 15 minutes Dean! You’ve been too busy mooning at your phone with that goofy smile on your face!” Charlie shouts, pointing at his phone which buzzes again in his hand.

He resists the urge to look down at it, “I’m sorry guys, I was just text -”

“Texting Cas, we know!” she sighs exasperatedly, “You’re always texting him.”

“Or Facetiming,” Benny adds.

“Or talking on the phone to him.” Charlie scowls

“Alright I get it! Jeez, lay off okay!” He glowers at them both, shoving the phone in his pocket.

“Dean,” Charlie’s face softens a fraction, “we know you really like him, but at work we need to you to be present.”

“It’s a three-person job brother,” Benny comments.

He nods silently, they were right. And maybe he’d been distracted lately. Wrapped up in the excitement of someone new. He needed to try harder, show them he wasn’t shirking any duties.

“I’m sorry guys, I know I can get caught up.” he concedes.

“It’s alright, just try to keep your hormones under control during business hours.” Charlie jokes.

He rolls his eyes, “They’re controlled, honest.”

Benny grins, “Then what pray-tell was so damn funny? You’ve been stifling a giggle for the last 20 minutes.”

“I do not giggle!” he counters incredulously.

Charlie’s eyes dance, “Oh you were definitely giggling, if it wasn’t so damn adorable, I'd punch you.”

Benny smothers a laugh with his hand at her comment as Dean feels blush heat up his cheeks. Okay maybe he was chuckling, but definitely not giggling.

“Do you really want to know what was so funny?” He looks at the pair of them, pulling out his phone.

They both nod from their end of the table, because at the heart of it they were his best friends. And ribbing him over a love interest was par for the course.

He walks around to give them a peak at the screen. “Okay so backstory, Cas’s son has crazy hair day today...”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel is just stepping into the shower when his phone rings on top of his duffle bag. Tightening the towel around his waist he shuts off the water and pads barefoot over to the lockers. Checking the caller id., Dean’s name emblazoned across the screen sends a shiver down his spine. He answers and clicks it over to speaker phone.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey, how’s your day going?”

Castiel leans against the locker, cool metal brushing against his bare skin. He sighs, “Exhausting, I uh, had to go into the office today.”

He had Clarence duties today, they had a day game that had been mercifully cut short due to thunderstorms. He could still hear the rumbles all the way in the belly of the stadium.

“On a Saturday? That sucks man!”

“I’m just about done; I was just grabbing a quick shower.”

“Accountant work gets you that sweaty huh?”

Damnit, he shouldn’t have said that, why would he be taking a shower in the middle of the afternoon? Besides the fact he had been sweltering in his costume the last 2 hours. Alfie had been right about the lack of clothes. He didn’t even want to think about how hot it was going to get in August.

“I uh, bumped into someone. Spilled soda all over myself.” he lies quickly.

Dean makes a non-committal noise, hopefully he won’t press him further on the matter. He didn’t like lying to Dean, but the embarrassment of being a mascot well outweighed the guilt he felt.

“So, are you, um... in the locker room? I can hear an echo.” the pitch of Dean’s voice drops with the question.

“I am,” he stammers, “I was just stepping in the shower when you called.”

There's a pause on the other end of the line, Castiel can hear the barest sound of shuffling around. He knew Dean didn’t have a game today, so he was probably at home. They had plans to Facetime later, but he didn’t really say why he was calling now.

“Dean... are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry I was just heading upstairs,” he clears his throat, “Cas, are you alone right now?”

He stands up straight from his prone position against the locker, head tilting in confusion.

“Yes, I'm alone, why?”

He can hear the quick intake of breath through the phone. “You want to have a little fun?”

The suggestive question ripples low in his belly, his skin prickles at the thought.

“What did you have in mind?” Cas exhales, picking up the phone and bringing the speaker to his lips.

“Do you trust me?” Dean asks.

Cas doesn’t hesitate to respond, “Of course I do. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you do to exactly what I say okay? Now, go lock the door, you’re not going to want to be interrupted for this.” Dean rumbles on the other side of the phone.

Castiel, already feeling his cock thicken underneath his towel, strides over and flips the lock on the metal door. The click echoes throughout the room.

“Okay, its locked,” he licks his lips, “now what?”

“Are you dressed?”

His heart thumps heavy in his chest, “No, just a towel.”

“Drop it.”

He does as he’s told without question. Standing naked in the locker room, his erection growing more prominent by the minute. There’s a clink of metal on the other end of the line, sounding suspiciously like a belt buckle on hardwood floors.

Dean’s voice comes through the phone again, already husky with arousal, “Run your hands down your chest.”

He walks back over to the lockers and sits down on the bench. He didn’t think Dean would mind where he was positioned in the room so long as he followed the directions.

He rubs his fingers over his pecs and down his stomach. Dean hadn't said to touch himself yet, so he stays away from his cock, even though it's starting to strain in protest.

“Drag your nails across your collarbone.”

His blunt nails rake over his skin, pulling a gasp from his lips.

“Now move your hands up your thighs,” Dean pants into the phone.

If he listens close enough, Castiel can hear the whisper of skin on skin. Dean might just be doing the same things to himself. Another shudder runs through him at the prospect.

Dean struggles out another breath, “Take your dick, and stroke it, nice and slow. Let me hear you baby.”

Castiel palms his erection and moans heavily into the phone. He grips a hand around the base and tugs out a few long, torturous stokes.

“Oh, that feels so good Dean.”

A groan coming through the phone line sounds so filthy Castiel’s hips buck into his fist on their own volition.

“Fuck Cas, keep talking. And speed up.”

He pumps faster around his swollen cock, gripping the head tightly and twisting with each stroke.

“I wish this was you, I need your hands on me Dean.”

“Me too. God, I want you inside me.”

Castiel falters at this, the image of burying himself in Dean’s tight hole blazing across his brain. He jerks himself harder. Breath coming out in heavy pants, his heart galloping behind his ribs.

“I can't wait to fuck you Dean; I want to feel you clench around me. Coming untouched from my cock alone.”

Dean curses again, Castiel can clearly hear the slap of skin as Dean jerks himself off on the other end of the phone.

“I’m fucking coming, CAS!” Dean chokes out a moan.

“DEAN!”

White flashes before his eyes and Castiel comes into his hand, gasping Dean’s name on his lips.

When his vision clears, and his heart starts again he reaches down to grab the towel dropped carelessly to the floor. Wiping the mess from his hand he glances over at the phone on the bench. Dean’s abnormally quiet, the only sounds his labored breathing coming through the phone.

“Are you alive?” Castiel growls, his throat raw from his orgasm.

“I think I died and went to heaven.” Dean’s voice returning to normal octave comes through the phone.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” he smirks.

“That was incredible, God! What’s going to happen when we’re in the same damn room?”

The smirk turns into a full-fledged smile. He gets slowly to his feet; his legs wobble a little from being seated on the narrow bench.

“I can't wait to find out.”

“Me too, alright I think I've delayed you long enough. Enjoy your shower.”

Castiel shakes his head, he was ridiculous, “Why were you calling Dean?”

“Oh, right that, I just wanted to say hi. Didn’t want to wait for tonight.”

His slowing heartbeat thumps harder. Warmth reverberating from the inside out.

“Well, if this was the result, you can call to say hi as much as you want.”

Dean chuckles, “You’re an idiot. Go! Shower, I'll talk to you tonight.”

“Okay, talk to you later.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean frowns at his phone, frustration growing with every minute. Cas was being stubborn; it was no big deal.

**Cas, I said I'd do it, it's totally fine.**

*******

**Gabe should not have said anything to you, it’s embarrassing.**

*******

**Not to me, I'm totally used to it. People do it all the time!**

*******

The little text bubble ripples across his screen and then disappear completely. Okay we’re being super stubborn. He’d just let Cas simmer with that for a little while. Tossing the phone down on the work bench, he pops the hood open on Baby and goes to work checking the fluids.

A car like this, one this vintage (not old!) required a lot of maintenance. But he loved her, and he’d continue to care for her as long as he could hold a wrench. The phone pings, rattling the tools it was resting on.

**I’m sorry, it’s just something I wanted to ask you personally.**

**And I didn’t want it to come off as an obligation.**

*******

He rolls his eyes, Castiel was so serious. It was freaking adorable.

**It’s a couple of autographs Cas, I’m more than happy to do it.**

**Just don’t let me catch you putting them on Ebay.**

*******

**I promise they are solely for Jack’s collection.**

**I was being irrational, wasn’t I?**

*******

**Yeah, but your kind of cute when you’re irrational.**

*******

**Shut up.**

*******

He bites his lip, eyes dancing across the screen.

**Why don’t you come down here and make me?**

*******

**Don’t tempt me.**

*******

Chuckling to himself, he takes a drink of the beer he brought out.

**That’s kind of the point Novak.**

*******

**Long distance is killing me.**

**How many more days?**

*******

Dean’s blood hums in anticipation; two more weeks. Two weeks till they had a double header in Sioux Falls. Dean had already volunteered to go. He was going to drive up the night before and spend every possible moment with Cas.

**14 long days, and 13 even longer nights.**

**I can't wait to see you.**

*******

**Me too.**

**Are you sure you want to stay in a hotel? I told you can stay here, it's fine.**

*******

He knew it was probably fine, but he hadn't met Jack yet. And Dean didn’t feel entirely comfortable sleeping over when he didn’t even know how Cas’s son would react to him. They had been talking for almost two months, and he felt closer to Cas than anyone he had ever dated. But as far as Jack was concerned Dean was a total stranger. He wasn’t about to ruin things before they even had a chance to get started.

**Don’t worry babe, you’ll be so sick of me by the end of the weekend...**

**You'll need another two-month break to recover. ;)**

*******

**I seriously doubt that.**

**Besides we both have work obligations that weekend.**

***

That was true, Dean planned to spend half of the game Friday as Buddy, and the other half with Cas and Jack. He hadn't told them yet, but he was going to sneak off during the game and change into his costume, then come back to surprise them. It was going to be a riot!

And Castiel had to work Saturday for a few hours during the day game. Which was fine, but odd. He had no idea why an accountant had so much to do with their ball club. Their own accountant never spent this much time at the park. Things must just be different in Sioux Falls.

**There will be plenty of time Cas.**

**I’m not going anywhere.**

*******

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel straightens the couch cushions for what feels like the 6,000th time today. He had taken the day off work to clean the house from top to bottom only for the living room to be destroyed pretty much the moment Jack came home from day care.

He came out of the shower earlier to see his darling son had dragged every superhero toy he owned out of his room and had laid out a massive battle all over the carpet in front of the TV.

One temper tantrum, subsequent time-out, and bribe to replay the end fight scene from Infinity War later, Jack was begrudgingly putting all the toys back in his room. At a painstakingly slow pace.

Dean had already texted him that he made it to the hotel and checked in. He was heading over now, and they were going to have a low-key dinner at the house. The pizza had been delivered, currently keeping warm in the oven.

“Daddy my toys are heavy! Can you help me?” Jack whines from his bedroom door, an arm full of action figures threatens to spill back on the floor.

Castiel fights the urge to shout back, they weren't heavy when he brought them all out. Jack, like most six-year-olds had an aversion to cleaning up after himself. Especially when he was the only one who made the mess.

“They’re fine, you only have a few more to go. Then we can have pizza.”

“Yay!” he cheers and, thankfully, picks up the rest without complaint.

Outside he can hear the rumble of an engine and his heart starts to rumble right along with it. Dean was here, that sound could only be the sleek, black muscle car Dean affectionately called Baby. It was stupid to be jealous of a car; but the way Dean talked about her, always _her_ never _it_ , was enough for Castiel to wish he was the one being pampered and doted on by the owner.

“Jack, Dean is here,” he calls and heads back to the bedroom.

The ranch style house had been a big positive for him and Kelly when they first started looking. They wanted all the bedrooms on one floor, for when they had children. With four bedrooms and three baths it was much more house than he and Jack needed but he still couldn’t bear to move. There had been so much change in their lives, buying a new house after Kelly’s death felt like one more chaotic thing to subject Jack to.

Jack is crouching in his reading corner, a small nook of bookshelves and a mass of blankets and pillows. It looked a bit like a bird's nest, or a homeless person’s hidey-hole. Besides being crammed with books, the shelves held every treasure Jack had picked up over the years. Most of it was actual garbage, but Cas didn’t have the heart to make him throw anything out.

“Jack, did you hear me? Do you want to come say hello?”

The little boy shakes his head, he pulls his knees up to his chin and hides his face in them.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Cas frowns and gets down on the floor next to his son.

“I don’t know.”

They had talked multiple times over the last few weeks about Dean coming to town. Jack had been very excited to get to go to not one, but two ball games in one weekend. And when he showed him the baseball cards Gabe had sent, he was in awe that a real live baseball player was going to be at their house. It must have all caught up with him now that Dean was actually here.

“You know, I'm kind of nervous.” Cas says casually, picking up one of Jack’s many rocks and twirling it in his hands.

“You are? But isn’t Dean your friend?” Jack takes another rock off the shelf and copies his father’s movements.

“Yes, he is my friend, but I haven't seen him in a while. And even though we talk all the time -”

“Like when you talk and there’s a video.” Jack pipes up.

Castiel stops fiddling with the rock in his hands; he had kept most of his conversations with Dean private. Talking at work or after Jack had gone to bed. He didn’t even consider Jack might not have been asleep when he talked to Dean.

“Yes, like on Facetime, or on the phone. But even with all those things, its different now that my friend is here in person. So, I'm nervous, and I could use your help to not be.”

That wasn’t entirely a false statement. Now that the moment had arrived, he was a little nervous. Dean was going to be in his house, seated at the dinner table in a matter of minutes. His pulse trips up under his skin at the thought.

“You want my help?” Jack tilts his head to the side in an expression many people would say was Castiel to a tee.

“Yes, if I get too nervous will you help me remember not to be?”

“I can help! Can we have a secret code?” Jack whispers reverently.

Castiel stifles a chuckle, trying so hard to be sincere for his little boy, “That’s a great idea, what word should we choose?”

Jack looks thoughtful for a moment, clearly taking the task very seriously. Then his eyes light up.

“Nougat!” he shouts.

He’s about to object to a less silly word when the doorbell rings; it looks like nougat will have to do.

“Sounds great! I think that must be Dean,” he rises and holds out a hand, “let’s go!”

Jack leaps to his feet, nerves evaporated no doubt at the prospect of pizza. He races ahead of Castiel to the front door. Stopping before opening it himself, he turns back to his father and smiles.

“Hurry up dad!”

There’s a rumbling laugh through the other side of the door, “Yeah! Hurry up dad!”

Castiel’s heart skips a beat as he opens the door. Dean stands on his front porch in a fitted white tee shirt, showing off some very impressive arms, and a pair of faded jeans. He removes his aviator glasses and tucks them in the vee of his shirt front. His green eyes twinkling in the summer sun, a smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

“Hey Cas,” he grins.

Castiel clears his throat, just the sight of Dean had it constricting with emotion, “Hello Dean.”

The two men simply stare at one another, after months of grainy video chat and selfies shared this was the first time they had laid eyes on each other since the night at The Robin. But now they were together, in person. Castiel could reach out and take Dean’s hand if he wanted. Or pull him into a hard hug. He could even kiss him hello, right there in the doorway. But he does none of those things, he just smiles, savoring the last few moments of anticipation before it all becomes reality.

There’s a tug on the sleeve of his shirt and he looks down at Jack who’s staring at the two adults like they forgot a key step in greeting people.

“Psst, Dad... Nougat.” Jack whispers, rather loudly, knocking him out of his trance.

“Dean this is my son, Jack.” he runs a hand over the boy’s sunny blonde hair, “Jack, this is Dean.”

Jack smiles and waves his little hand in the air, “Hello.”

Dean looks curiously between the two of them for a moment, and then drops down to one knee, getting eye level with Jack, “Hiya Jack. It’s nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me come to dinner.”

“We’re having pizza!”

“Sounds great,” Dean replies, looking up at Cas through his lashes, “I’m starving.”

Castiel swallows hard, willing himself to think of anything but Dean on his knees in front of God and everyone on his street.

“Well good, the food was delivered about 15 minutes ago.” Cas says, a little too loudly. Backing up to let Dean in the house.

“Come on Dean, you can sit by me.” Jack grabs Dean’s hand with absolutely no preamble and drags him toward the kitchen.

“I guess we’re going in,” he chuckles as Cas closes the door behind them.

Jack leads the way to the kitchen, it’s a sunny space with bright white cabinets and soft grey countertops. They have a more formal dining room, but it only gets used for holidays. All their meals are eaten in here or, if Jack has been especially good, in the living room on a pair of old TV trays.

Castiel pulls the pizza boxes from the oven as they crowd around the small table, already set with flatware and glasses for the meal.

“I set the table.” Jack boasts.

“I bet you do all kinds of things to help your dad out. He told me you were getting to be quite the big helper around here.”

Jack beams with pride, being sure to straighten the silverware next to Dean’s plate.

“Did you wash your hands?” Castiel raises a brow at his son. Pizza boxes held just out of reach.

“I forgot; do I have to?” he asks with just a hint of whine to his voice.

Dean chimes in, “I need to wash my hands too. Can you show me to the sink?”

“It’s in the kitchen,” Jack jumps out of his chair and bolts to get his stool from under the sink. Dean stands to follow.

Castiel’s heart cracks a little in his chest, he was just too perfect. Before Dean can get all the way in the kitchen, Cas reaches for his hand and pulls him around the corner for a heavy kiss.

Dean’s eyes flutter closed; his lips are warm against Castiel’s. Pressing their chests together, Castiel pours every ounce of longing he felt these last few months into it. It’s just as amazing as he remembered. He breaks the kiss and rests his head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. Trying to commit it to memory.

Dean leans down to whisper in his ear, “Guess I don’t need to ask if you missed me, huh?”

Castiel smiles and pulls back, staring into those impossible green eyes.

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend!? I must really ❤️ You guys!
> 
> Probably nothing more till Wednesday.  
> The real world calls!


	7. They Boys of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: some homophobic language in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy, do we have a terrific match up this weekend! A rivalry for the ages... as we speak our MudDevil’s are headed up to Sioux Falls to kick some Angel butt! Will there be drama? Will there be victory? Most likely yes, but we know for certain there will be baseball. Stay tuned on Friday and Saturday for our double header coverage! Gabe Novak, signing off on your home for Triple-A ball, WJ2M Radio!

The credits roll on their movie and Castiel lifts his head off where it was resting comfortably on Dean’s chest, the loss of warmth has Dean whimpering internally. Cas stretches and moves to shut the TV.

“Alright Jack,” Cas stifles a yawn, “it’s bedtime.”

The boy in question is piled up in a mass of blankets and pillows on the floor, he had insisted on making a “fort” to watch the movie in. He doesn’t stir when Cas calls him. Castiel stands and peaks over the edge of the couch, his face instantly softening in the glow of the TV screen.

He turns back to Dean, “He’s asleep.”

Dean snorts quietly, “You’re kidding?”

“No, he’s out cold. It’s not even 8:30, he must have been pretty tired.” Cas whispers and bends down to pull Jack out of the clutter. His little face relaxed and pliant, it smushes into his father’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to go?” Dean asks. He didn’t want to leave, but if they had a routine, he didn’t want to disrupt that.

Castiel frowns, “No, I'll be back in ten minutes. Don’t go anywhere.”

Dean smiles and makes a show of settling back into the sofa. Which wasn’t too much of a stretch because it was comfortable. The whole house felt lived in, and it felt loved. It wasn’t modern or flashy, most of the furnishings looked to be several years old. Dean knew he’d find the typical clutter that came from having a kid, but it was tidy without being overly stuffy.

Photographs lined the walls along with what he assumes is Jack’s artwork, that or Cas really liked Spiderman. He gets up from the couch, hearing the murmurs of Cas helping Jack in the bathroom, and looks at the photos scattered around.

They’re mostly of Jack in various stages of growth, from birth to what looks to be his school picture this year. There are family photos of Cas, Gabe, and a woman he assumes is his sister Anna from the resemblance. They’re standing in the desert, squinting in the sunlight, a rustic looking ranch behind them. And then there’s a few of Cas, Jack, and his late wife Kelly. Jack is a perfect mix of the two of them. Kelly's fair coloring combined with Cas’s facial features; even at a very young age, judging by the picture, Jack looks so much like his father.

He had completely forgotten about them till the moment he heard Jack’s voice. That lost little boy from Florida, and the terrified father who Dean returned him to. Wasn’t that a kick in the teeth? All those miles away from home and he bumps into Cas on what was probably the worst day of his life. Well, one of them anyway.

“That photo was taken at our wedding,” Cas murmurs, coming up behind Dean, “it was the last picture the three of us took together.”

Castiel smiles at the photo fondly, there’s a trace of sadness in his voice. But really, he just sounds like he’s speaking of someone he cares about, present tense. That she wasn’t really gone, she was still part of their lives.

“It looks like a happy day. Cas, I don’t know if this is the right thing to say but I just want you to know that I'll never try to take this away from you. This is part of who you are. It’s part of what I -”

He stops mid-thought. Nope, he’s not ready to say that yet. It was too soon for that.

“Thank you, Dean, you don’t have to say anything.”

Good, he thinks. Because if he was going to keep talking, he was going to start spouting nonsense neither of them was ready for. Turning to meet Castiel’s eyes, his hand reaches out and captures the other man’s chin between his fingers. He tilts Cas’s head up and gently presses their lips together. The kiss is desperate and sweet and was infinitely easier than dealing with his feelings right now. Gently he eases them back over to the couch. Tumbling down on to the soft cushions, pulling Castiel on top of him in the process.

Castiel’s mouth softens under the warm pressure from Dean’s. He slowly swipes his tongue along his plush bottom lip, bringing up his other hand to cup Cas’s face. Castiel moves his hands up to Dean’s chest and runs his fingers over the hard plane of muscle beneath his shirt.

“I forgot how good you feel.” Castiel hums appreciatively as Dean sighs and melts into the touch.

Dean continues to kiss across his cheekbones and down the edge of his jaw line. Taking time to savor the rasp of Cas’s stubble against his lips, the salt of his skin on Dean’s tongue. Dean drags his teeth along the column of Castiel’s throat and is rewarded by Cas’s hips brushing hard against him.

Dean smiles into the crook of Castiel’s neck, “I forgot how good you taste.”

Slowly he moves his hands to the front of Cas’s shirt, fingers deftly undoing the buttons. He bends his head lower and kisses at the exposed skin. Another button, followed by an accompanying kiss; Castiel panting hot, breathy sounds in his ear. He props himself up, giving Dean further access to his chest. Dean catches Castiel’s nipple between his teeth and teases it to a tight peak.

Castiel gasps, his eyes flying open, “I... I forgot how -”

“Dad?” Jack calls loudly from his bedroom.

Both men freeze, their legs intertwined on the sofa, Castiel’s shirt hanging open with Dean’s mouth on his chest. Dean’s hand resting on Castiel’s belt buckle.

“Is the door closed?” Castiel hisses.

Dean brushes Cas’s shirt aside and peaks around the side of his body. The door at the end of the hall is still mostly closed. And there’s no light shining from under the door.

“Yes.” He whispers back.

Castiel blows out the breath he’d been holding, gently he uncouples their bodies and levies himself up. He buttons up enough to cover the good bits and smiles down at Dean spread out on the couch.

“Don’t move,” he says and walks quietly over to Jack’s door.

Dean comes up on his elbows to see what Cas is going to do. Cas slowly pushes the door open and glances in. He’s talking to Jack, but its soft enough where Dean can’t hear them. A little wave of guilt crashes over him. He actually forgot about Jack for those few minutes. It had been so easy to slip into the rush of their bodies pressed together. This was going to be new territory for him, he never dated anyone with a kid before. There were probably rules, and he was betting number one was don’t get caught dry humping in the living room.

He sits up when Cas closes the door and comes back to the couch.

“Everything okay?”

Castiel nods, “Yes, just normal bedtime stalling.”

“Right,” Dean huffs out a laugh, “glass of water, extra story.”

“On repeat, I thought he might skip it tonight since he was mostly asleep already.” Cas chuckles and shakes his head.

“Cas, I didn’t really ask but... Is Jack okay with this?”

Castiel tilts his head to the side, “Okay with what?”

“This,” he points between the two of them, “You and me. His dad dating.”

“I don’t think he’s quite old enough to grasp the full concept, I explained I like you in the same way I liked his mother. He listened intently and then when I asked if he had any questions he wanted to know if we could have breakfast for dinner.”

Dean rolls his eyes, maybe he was blowing it out of proportion.

“I just don’t want to overstep my bounds, whatever they may be.”

Castiel runs a hand affectionately down his arm, “Thank you, for being aware there could be boundaries with Jack that may yet to be defined. Since this is the first relationship I've been in since Kelly. I’m pretty much making it up as I go.”

The word relationship wraps around his heart; cocooning it in warmth that radiates from the inside out. He could definitely get used to hearing that.

“It’s a first for me too, we’ll make it up together,” he reaches his hand over and squeezes the one on his arm.

Castiel’s face lights up at that, and he leans over to press a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. It’s lighter than the kisses they exchanged earlier, less heat behind it now.

He breaks the kiss first and rest his forehead on Cas’s, “I think I should probably head back to the hotel.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It’s not at all what I want! I really want to stay.”

Cas chuckles, “Well good, I thought maybe you were peeved about getting cockblocked by a six-year-old.”

Dean snorts, “Maybe a little, but it’s not the only reason.”

“I know, I’m just going to file this grievance away for the future when he’s got a date over.” Castiel retorts as they both rise from the couch; Dean following behind Cas to the front door.

“So, I'll meet you two at the game tomorrow?” Dean asks. “I can come pick you up if you want.”

Cas shakes his head, “No, there’s always a chance Jack might not want to stay. I’d rather you not have to leave early. You're the one working.”

“Alright fair enough, I'll see you tomorrow then?”

“It’s a date.” Cas says and he opens the door for Dean.

“Yes, it most certainly is.” He grins mischievously.

The fragrant night air wafts in as they step out on to the front porch. In a flash Dean presses Castiel’s body against the doorframe, their mouths meet, their hands roam; and they don’t say good night for quite a long time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They’re about four innings into the game before Castiel realizes Dean is up to something. Even in their short time together he knows Dean is a genuinely happy person, he smiles constantly, he cracks jokes, he doles out praise and compliments. But today he’s positively beaming. He keeps stealing glances over at Castiel and Jack periodically through his sunglasses, checking his watch and then smiling like he has a secret he’s dying to share.

Castiel only notices because he’s also been hyper aware of Dean since they met up at the ticket gate before the game. Their goodnight kiss had left him breathless, after Dean strolled off to his vehicle Castiel had to run the shower as cold as he could stand in order to go to sleep. And even then, it was a very long time before he closed his eyes.

Now they were sitting in the stands, with Jack happily between them, Dean resting his arm lightly around the back of Castiel’s shoulders. His thumb barely grazing the thin fabric of the tee shirt he wore. The sensation was driving him crazy! Maybe that’s what he was picking up on, it was no secret that Dean was as turned-on last night as he was. And they were both looking forward to when they could finally be alone together.

Dean cups his free hand to his mouth and shouts. "Come on Owens!”

The Angels were up 2-1 but the bases were loaded with the MudDevil’s at bat. It was entertaining to watch Dean enjoy the game as Gabe or Jack did. Castiel liked baseball enough, but it wasn’t his whole life. He had only really gotten into it after Kelly’s death and was desperate to find anything to pull Jack out the depression that he was showing signs of even as a toddler.

“Strike him out!” Jack hollers in reply, grinning cheekily under his vibrant blue Angel’s ball cap.

Dean removes his arm from around Cas to flip the bill of Jack’s hat affectionately. They had been bonding quickly over their mutual knowledge of player stats. Jack had already memorized all the Angel’s roster and was working his way through the other Triple-A teams. And he seemed to enjoy quizzing Dean on his own roster. The batter is struck out, but there are still two outs. Dean gets to his feet as the next player steps up to bat.

“Let’s go Sammy!” he cheers, clapping his hands aggressively.

The three of them are seated along the first base line. Which Castiel was surprised about, seeing as his employee discount usually didn’t afford them a spot this close to the action. Jack had been thrilled when they collected their tickets, he suspected Dean had something to do with that as well.

“That’s Dean’s younger brother.” Cas explains to Jack as Dean sits back down.

“I know who he is Daddy, Sam Winchester already has a record 200 home runs for his career. He’s awesome!”

The two grownups exchange a look over the top of their sunglasses, impressed and a little intimidated by the aptitude of a six-year-old.

“He’s going to get the call this year, I just know it.” Dean says with pride.

“Are you going to miss him?” Jack asks.

Dean blinks at the question, as if it had never occurred to him till this moment. He looks down at Jack’s expectant face.

“Well sure, I’ll miss him a lot,” he rubs the back of his neck, “but I'll go visit him.”

“Plus, you’d want to watch his games.” Castiel points out.

He nods now, “Yeah, and with Jess having the baby I’ll want to see my niece or nephew.”

Dean stares thoughtfully at the field for a moment. Watching Sam assess the pitch as it being thrown, longing glimmers over his face for the briefest of moments and then it's gone. Sam swings and his bat connects with the ball. It's a high one, all the way to the wall of center field. Two runners advance to home before the ball is caught. Sam takes the sacrifice fly but their now up by one, Dean leaps to his feet again and crows.

“WOO! Atta boy Sammy!”

He plops back down in the chair and leans over kiss Castiel on the cheek, smiling over the loud smacking sound it makes. Castiel’s cheeks turn as red as Dean’s shirt at the overt display of affection.

“Don’t get too cocky Dean, there’s still a lot of game left.” Castiel chides.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this one Cas.”

He smirks at Dean’s enthusiasm. Glancing down at Jack, Castiel was still trying to assess whether his son was as comfortable (or oblivious) to what was going on between him and Dean. They had been casual with their affections around him and so far, he hasn’t paid much attention to it.

The next batter, Martinez, strikes out in three rapid fire pitches signaling the end of the inning. Dean stands again, stretching his arms up and exposing the skin of his stomach beneath his shirt. Castiel’s eyes track the motion, and he can't help but swipe his tongue over his lip. Dean catches the movement and a small smile forms across his face.

“Whelp, I think I'll go check in with the team,” he says nonchalantly, “but I'll have a surprise when I come back.”

Jack’s eyes light up, ‘A surprise! For us?”

“Yup, for you _and_ your dad.”

It's Castiel’s turn to light up at the comment. This must have been why he was being so secretive, he had something planned the whole time. But what could he possibly have pulled together at the park? He opens his mouth to ask what Dean was up to, but his question is smothered in another fast kiss.

Dean’s mouth is firm and because Cas’s mouth was open, he takes the opportunity to slip just a little tongue in. Castiel sighs and wishes, not for the first time, they had more time for him to explore all the ways Dean could kiss him. But it's over just as quickly as it started.

“Go work!” Cas laughs.

He can tell Dean’s eyes are twinkling behind his glasses, the joy radiating off him is palpable.

“I’ll be back soon.”

He strolls away through he stands, Castiel watches him go over his shoulder. How did he get so lucky?

“Daddy...” Jack tugs on his arm.

Castiel looks down at his son, “What is it, Jack?”

Jack points, “There’s a man staring at us.”

His eyes follow Jack’s finger, and they widen in surprise when he sees his boss coming up the aisle to their seats. He stops at the chair Dean just vacated and sits down.

“Hello Novak, enjoying the game?” Zachariah asks nonchalantly.

Castiel clears the nerves caught in his throat. It’s silly to be anxious, it’s his day off after all. And he can certainly spend it any way he chooses. It is a bit odd to see Zachariah down in the stands like this though. He couldn’t recall him even liking baseball very much.

“Yes sir. We’re having a great time. By the way, have you met my son Jack?”

He barely spares Jack a glance, his milky eyes hold Castiel’s in a tight stare.

“No, I don’t think I have.”

Zachariah turns back to the field and Castiel breathes a small sigh of relief. He didn't know why but he felt like he was being weighed and measured under his boss’s gaze. And he feared he may come up severely lacking.

“Wonderful game, baseball.” the older man comments still watching as the Angel’s come up to bat.

Castiel nods absently, “It’s one of our favorites.”

“America’s pastime, it’s all so wholesome, isn’t it?” There’s a glint of steel to his tone that has Castiel pulling Jack a little closer to him involuntarily. The little boy’s focus trained on the field.

“Sir?” Castiel looks over at Zachariah now, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“It’s something I think we strive for here in the Heartland, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow you.”

He does look over now, “Wholesome, virtuous, pure. The very backbone of our values. Surely you can follow that Novak.”

His words sink in to Castiel like stones in a pond, perhaps the largest one tied tight around his ankle, slowly dragging him beneath the surface. He must have seen him and Dean together. After the comments Zachariah made about Alfie there was no way Castiel would have a job here much longer.

“Sir... I can explain...”

Zachariah leans over, whispering so only Castiel can hear, “No need. We like you Novak, you’re a hard worker, a good solider if you will. And we’re willing to overlook this... indiscretion. We’ll just call it a lapse in judgement.”

Castiel refuses to breath, one wrong move and it could all be over for him. His heart palpitates behind his ribs. He swallows the rising bile in his throat. His fists tight against his thighs.

“But if you bring that abomination to my park again, you’re finished with this organization,” he smiles and it’s like a cloud passing over the sun, “enjoy the rest of the game.”

He rises and walks off without so much as a word from Castiel in response. God he was such a coward, he let Zachariah spout that hateful rhetoric in front of him and his son, and he did nothing to stop him. And what’s worse, he now had to find Dean and get him the hell out of here. He had no idea the risk he took bringing them here. He hangs his head in his hands, he had been so stupid.

“Daddy, my stomach hurts,” Jack puts his little hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “could we go home?”

Castiel sniffs and wipes at his eyes, refusing to cry in public over this disaster of a day.

“Mine too buddy, probably all that cotton candy we had.”

Jack nods but his eyes cut away. God, what did he hear? More importantly, what did he understand about that whole conversation? He pulls Jack into his arms and stands up; he was going to need to call Dean. He had to get his boy home. He looks around to see if maybe he was already on his way back with their surprise. But he only sees a faceless crowd, that and the MudDevil’s mascot standing awkwardly on the stairs. Buddy waves a fuzzy gloved hand in their direction. Castiel doesn’t return the gesture.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean didn’t know who the hell that was talking to Cas but whatever he said caused both him and Jack to look like positively fearful. Even from his vantage point on the stairs he could see the conversation had been tense. The older man’s face predatory and reptilian, if he hadn't been dressed in his Buddy costume he would have marched over and drug baldy right out of his seat.

And now they were leaving! Castiel was carrying Jack through the stands, pulling his phone out in the process. He was probably trying to get a hold of him. On cue his phone vibrates, Dean hustles up the steps and ducks into the nearest bathroom. He pulls his arm through the sleeve of his costume and grabs the phone. Ripping the stuffed head off he struggles to answer with his gloves on.

“Freaking gloves!” he shouts, the sound echoing off the bathroom tiles.

He uses his teeth to tear the glove off, unlocking the phone and shoving it up to his ear.

“Cas?”

“Hello? Dean?” Cas answers on a question.

“Hey, you miss me already?” Dean feigns a chuckle, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Dean, I'm sorry but Jack and I have to go... he’s um... not feeling very well.”

Shit, he didn’t even take the bait on a joke. Something really must be wrong.

“Okay, well that’s too bad. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, you’re working,” Cas pauses, Dean can hear the sound of a car door closing, “I’m just going to get him out of the heat and maybe he’ll feel better.”

He frowns, “Cas is everything okay?”

There’s a moment before he answers that Dean knows Castiel is weighing his options. Whether or not he trusts Dean enough yet, in the early days of their relationship, to tell him the problem. To let Dean in... he holds his breath, anticipating the lie. There was no way Cas was going to come clean.

Castiel sighs wearily, “Honestly, no its really not. But I’m not ready to talk about it yet, especially in mixed company.”

Dean lets out a ragged breath, of course Cas was only being vague because Jack was there. He wanted to talk this out with Dean. Whatever that man had said, it was bad enough to have Castiel going into protective dad mode. Buddy suit be damned, he was finding that guy and kicking his ass.

“Hey, I get it Cas, how about I pick dinner after the game and bring it over for you guys?”

“Well, since we had pizza last night, I had planned on eating in tonight. Would you like to join us?”

The hammering in his chest gets demoted down to a small pattering now that it seems like Cas isn't going to ditch him. They would talk later about what freaked him out so bad. The least Dean could do was try to lighten the mood now.

“I didn’t know you could cook?” He grins.

“I wouldn’t call it cooking. I’ll be warming up a casserole my sister made for us. How do you feel about kale and farrow?”

Dean gags silently into the phone, no way in hell that was going to happen!

“You know, I’m actually kale intolerant. All the men are on my mother’s side.”

Cas laughs out loud, the gravely sound soothing the worry Dean felt in his heart. They were going to be okay. Whatever it was they’d tackle it together.

“I’ve heard that kind of intolerance can be fatal,” Castiel snickers, “I wouldn’t want to risk that.”

“I appreciate that, why don’t I swing by the store? I’ll get us stuff for burgers, you do have a grill, right?”

Dean can practically hear the eyeroll through the phone, “Yes Dean I have a grill. It gets used frequently.”

“Great, I'll see you both later then.”

There’s another hesitation on the line, “Thank you Dean.”

“Happy to help,” he smiles and ends the call.

Later, after they ate the dinner Dean lovingly prepared, the three of them settled around the coffee table to play a few rounds of Uno before Jack’s bedtime.

Apparently, it was the boy’s favorite game, although Dean wouldn’t have known if Cas hadn’t mentioned it. Jack had barely touched his dinner, only picking at the burger and frozen french-fries Dean picked up at the store. And now he was sitting cross legged on the living room floor, staring gloomily at the cards in front of him.

“Jack, it's your turn.” Castiel says softly.

He sighs, sounding much older than his six years, setting a card down on top of the growing pile, “Draw Four, and I change it to green.”

Dean chuckles and picks up his cards from the deck, “Ouch, that’s ruthless kid.”

The adults share a small laugh, but Jack doesn’t join them. It was such a change of pace from last night and the ballgame earlier. Jack had asked him all manner of questions in the last 24 hours about himself, his home in Kansas, the baseball team, his car, his family. If he had been any older if would have felt like an interrogation. But tonight, he was eerily quiet.

Cas also hadn't said more than two words about their sudden departure from the game since Dean showed up loaded down with grocery bags. Clearly, he was sticking to his guns about waiting for Jack to be out of earshot. Dean looks thoughtfully at his cards, trying to decide which to play next, when the little boy yawns. And it’s so forced, Dean bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

“Getting tired Jack?” Dean asks.

He nods and turns to his dad, “I wanna go to bed.”

Cas frowns, and reaches out to feel the skin of his son’s forehead with the back of his hand, “Are you still not feeling well?”

Jack shrugs, “I guess so.”

“Alright, well let’s get you to bed then. Tomorrow you’ll be good as new.”

“Can Dean put me to bed?”

Jack's voice is so soft, Dean wasn’t even sure he heard him correctly. But Jack looks up at him with those sweet blue eyes. He looks so much like Cas it cracks something in his chest, his heart aching for something he doesn’t know if he can have.

“Um, it’s okay with me...” Dean stammers, and quickly adding, “if it's okay with your dad that is.”

Castiel nods, “I’ll help him get change. Then you can take over for a bedtime story?”

Jack gets up and Castiel follows him down the hall. Dean folds up the deck of cards, picking Jack’s up he spies two yellows, a red, and a blue. But no green, that was odd, maybe he just wasn’t paying attention. He packs up the game and sets it back in the drawer he saw Cas pull them out of before they got started. A few minutes later Cas returns to the living room, glancing backwards towards the bedroom.

“He’s ready for you.” Castiel thumbs behind him to Jack’s room.

“Is this okay Cas? I don’t want to overstep.”

Cas shakes his head, “It’s fine Dean. I'm going to pour a glass of wine. Would you like one?”

He wants to say no, he’ll have to drive back to the hotel soon. The whole mood of the day turned sour with that strange interaction at the park. But if Cas needed a little help to loosen his tongue, Dean wasn’t going to make him drink alone.

“Sure, that would be nice.”

Cas runs a hand down his back, and it sends a shiver through him.It seemed like both the Novak boys needed a little TLC tonight. Dean wants to wrap Cas up tight and kiss away whatever fears were plaguing him now.. But duty called, there’d be time for kisses later when they were alone.

He taps a soft knock on the open door of Jack’s bedroom. He already knew where the little boy would be; having received a full-fledged tour last night, complete with superhero introductions, so he’s unsurprised to see him curled up in his bed kitty-corner to the doorway. Jack has the covers pulled up high to his chin, and he’s slumped down low on his pillow.

“Hey, ready for that story?” Dean murmurs as he walks into the bedroom, but stops when Jack shakes his head no.

“I wanted to ask you a question.”

Dean steps further in the room and kneels next to the bed. Maybe he wasn’t as comfortable with his dad dating as Castiel had thought. But six was a little young to have the ‘what are your intentions with my dad” talk’, wasn’t it?

“Sure Jack, you can ask me anything.” he licks his lips nervously.

“What does abomination mean?”

Confusion swirls through him, of all the things he expected Jack to ask, that wasn’t even on his radar.

“That’s a pretty big word for someone your age. Where’d you hear it?”

Jack burrows down further in his blankets, covering his mouth with the colorful sheets. His eyes dart away from Dean. Maybe he heard another kid say it and didn’t want to get in trouble. This was clearly parent territory, and Dean felt ill-equipped to handle it.

“Jack, it's not a bad word. Well, sort of; it’s just a fancy way of saying something’s really awful.”

“Like a person?”

Dean frowns, “Not exactly. Jack where did you hear that word?”

His chin trembles, “Today at the ball game. After you left a man came up to us. He said a bunch of stuff like that. I didn’t like it, and daddy’s face went all funny like this.”

He sits up and widens his eyes in staged fear. An icy spike of dread pierces Dean all the way into his heart, he knew that man from earlier had upset them. Now he thought he knew why. He needed to talk to Cas and let him know Jack heard a lot more than he thought.

“Jack, sometimes people say mean things when they’re scared or angry, but it doesn’t mean they’re true. I don’t want you to worry about that man. Your dad isn't going to let him bother you guys again, okay?

Jack looks like he wants to dispute that fact, but he just shrugs and settles back down in his bed.

“Okay, can we still read a story?”

Dean relaxes a little, the mind of a kid was an amazing and terrifying thing.

“Absolutely,” he picks up the thick book on the nightstand, grinning at the cover, “Dog Man; a Tale of Two Kitties.”

"We’re on chapter three,” Jack pipes up as Dean turns the pages.

“Okay, Chapter the Third; The Six-Thousand-Dollar Fish...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I said Wednesday for the update and that didn't happen. Life, and all that goes with it, has seriously infringed on my writing time. I think I may have to stick with weekly updates for now, instead of bi-weekly. But that just assures you're getting my best version of this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed some domestic Destiel and the drama that followed!  
> See you next chapter!


	8. Swinging for the Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making use of that Explicit rating today friends ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great game today folks! Our MudDevil's pulled off another win despite those crummy angel's best efforts to take it from us. Tomorrow looks to be a beautiful day for baseball so we'll see you here at 4:00 for all the coverage. Get some sleep sports fans and tune in to me on WJ2M radio, Gabe Novak signing off!

The slider creaks on its track behind Castiel from where he sits on the back porch; turning away from the setting sun he glances over to see a very pale, tired looking Dean come stumbling outside.

Castiel sets down his wine glass with a hard thump on the table, “Are you okay, where’s Jack?”

“He’s fine,” Dean falls into the empty chair beside him and takes a long drink from the full glass of red wine Castiel set out for him, “and no I'm very much not okay.”

Turning to face Dean straight on, his movements feel shaky and slow, “I don’t understand, Dean what just happened?”

“Who called you an abomination Cas?” Dean asks, his words cutting into Castiel with a dull knife.

He closes his eyes, all afternoon he’s been wracking his brain how to tell Dean about what happened. The shame he felt at not standing up for them hanging over his head for hours. And all it took was for one conversation with Jack to bring it all to light.

Castiel shakes his head, “It wasn’t me...what I mean is...”

Dean’s hand comes up to rest on his cheek, he opens his eyes and Dean’s face is inches from his. He's falling into those bright green eyes with no regard for how quickly the ground will come up to meet him.

“Cas... talk to me. Please.”

“Jack told you about the man,” it’s not a question. He knows that Jack had to have told him that much.

Dean sits back and nods, waiting for Castiel to continue.

He takes a shuddering breath, “That man... That man is my boss. He must have seen us in the stands, and he came over to... put the fear of God in me, it seems.”

“What did he say, why would he call you that?” Dean asks.

“He called _you_ that. Said you weren’t welcome in his park.” Castiel sneers, “He’s very small minded, it’s not the first time he’s made a comment about... someone like us.”

Dean’s hand tightens around the wine glass, his knuckles glaring white against his tanned skin.

“About gay men?”

Castiel nods, “Yes, and he’s insinuated I'll lose my job if I continue to...”

He can't even finish, the thought of what Zachariah threatened is too horrible to put into words. The man is just one of many monsters out there, and Castiel isn’t equipped to fight monsters. He’s too busy being a father to deal with the atrocities that happen to people like him and Dean every day.

“Cas you have to go to HR, or the owners, or somebody! This isn't right!” Dean shouts, he stands up in a rush and paces around the deck.

“I believe the owners are of the same mind.”

Dean continues to stalk across the sandy colored wood of Castiel’s back patio, dragging his hands through his hair.

“Then we’ll go to the head of the league. There are rules in the bylaws...about discrimination, about inclusion, about common fucking decency!”

“And then they could shut down the club and I'd still be out of a job!” Castiel growls from his chair, his eyes tracking Dean’s movements carefully.

Dean glares, “So what? You’re better than that place Cas, and you know it.”

Something burns in his chest as Castiel rises and stops Dean in his tracks, pulling him into a tight hug, “Dean, I know you’re angry. But I'd like to put this aside, for now. Please, I don’t want our short time together to be fighting about what’s right or wrong.”

Dean slots his chin over Castiel’s shoulder, his hands come up to brush along his back. They stand there in the twilight that has slowly surrounded the porch, neither one speaking for quite some time. Eventually Dean sighs and relaxes in their embrace.

“I don’t want to fight either,” he whispers, his lips grazing the shell of Castiel’s ear, “but promise me you’re going to find someone to talk to about this.”

“I will, as soon as I can find someone I can trust.”

Dean presses a kiss to his temple, and it sends a wave of relief through him. It had to be enough, he didn’t know how much more he could promise. Not without getting Dean worked up into a rage again.

“Hey, did we just have our first fight?” Dean snickers quietly.

Castiel can feel a grin tug at his lips, he pulls back to look at Dean’s face. His smile is warm and sneaky, but his eyes still hold a trace of doubt. Like he might not fully believe Cas will actually go talk to someone about today’s problems. But the look melts away and is replaced with the good humor that matches the rest of his face.

“Yes, I suppose it was.”

Dean waggles his eyebrows, “You know what that means right?”

His insides clench at the look Dean’s giving him now, the humor transforming into lust before his eyes.

“I think you’re going to tell me.” he half-heartedly rolls his eyes. Not near as exasperated as he should be. Dean had a way of making him forget to be serious. His playful nature compelled him to relax, to have fun. Something he had a very hard time with till recently.

“Now, we get to do what all couples do after they fight,” Dean leans in and rubs his nose along Castiel’s jaw, pulling a sigh from his lips.

“Which is?”

Dean nuzzles impossibly closer, their lips almost meeting as the sun finally dips behind the trees surrounding Castiel’s backyard. His warm breath cascading over his face, drugging him. His heart knocking in a heavy thump behind his ribs.

“We get to make up.” He smiles devilishly and captures Castiel’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

In an instant their hips rock together and Castiel already feels his cock filling out with need. On a strangled moan Dean licks into his mouth, its messy and hot but Cas can't be bothered to care. He can taste the wine on Dean’s tongue, sweet flavor enveloping his senses.

His hands roam over Dean’s back, his skin already hot beneath his fingertips. Dean hums into their kiss and his shoulder sag under the touch. Castiel grips him harder, almost massaging the muscles over his shirt. The hum turns into a groan as he pushes his thumbs deeper into the meat of Dean’s shoulders. God, he had so much tension beneath the surface.

“Dean...” Cas scolds around Dean’s mouth, “your back is like a bag of rocks.”

Dean’s teeth graze along his bottom lip, “You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl Cas.”

The sarcastic laugh Dean lets out is cut off in another moan as Castiel applies more pressure to his back. Dean’s knees buckle and his hands come up to grip Cas’s hips tighter, struggling to keep himself upright. Oh no, this won't do at all...

Castiel sighs, “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“Hey, you read my mind.” Dean smirks, tucking his tongue in his teeth.

“Not for that, but I guarantee you’ll feel more relaxed when were finished.”

Dean lower lip pooches out a little and it’s the cutest thing Castiel has ever seen. He steps back and takes Dean’s hand, picking up their discarded glasses he leads them in through the living room and quietly past Jack’s door. Dean squeezes his hand silently as they cross the threshold of Castiel’s bedroom.

The room is decorated in soft grey and green tones. Of all the things he neglected to change after Kelly passed, their bedroom was the one thing he insisted upon updating. The bed was big for one, but it felt sort of pathetic to buy a smaller size. Releasing Dean’s hand, he clicks on the bedside lamp and a soft glow illuminates the room, he leans over the dark wooden frame and begins folding down the grey comforter. In the light Dean’s eyes are almost glowing; they watch every move Castiel makes with utmost care. He steps back over to him and plants a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, the bottom one still pouting slightly. Placing his hands firmly on Dean’s shoulders and kneading slowly.

“Cas, what are we doing?” Dean whispers uncertainly.

“You’re going to relax for a bit and I'm going to try my best to work out the rubble you have trapped in here.”

Dean blinks rapidly, Castiel smiles at the confusion on his face. It was the last thing he expected to be doing tonight; but he could feel the tension within Dean, and it wasn’t all physical. He wanted to help with that, especially if he was most certainly the cause of that mental tension.

“You don’t have to...” Dean starts.

“I want to,” he interrupts, leaving no room for argument, “Now take off your clothes and lie down.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean’s mouth is as dry as a desert, his tongue heavy behind his teeth. Cas just told him to get naked, something he’s been wanting to do with him since about the time he heard his gravely hello in the parking lot of the ballpark. But now that the moment is here, Dean has no idea what to do. He’s trapped inside his body, screaming with joy but also nerved out of his mind. Weeks of phone sex, racy texts, and two (very brief) make out sessions had literally done nothing to prepare him for the look on Castiel’s gorgeous face when he said to lie down on the bed, on his bed!

Castiel’s bed looks soft and inviting, the crisp white sheets just begging to be mussed up and rolled around on. Dean takes a step towards it and Castiel moves deftly out of the way. He walks through an interior door, to what Dean assumes is the bathroom and flicks on the light. Dean can't see but there’s a rummaging sound of plastic being moved around, and grumbling voice, cursing softly with annoyance. Cas comes back to the doorway a moment later with a medium sized bottle of what looks suspiciously like oil in his hands. A slow roll of heat forms in his belly, suddenly he knows exactly what he’s supposed to be doing. He arranges his face is a casual expression, hoping it will hide the excitement in his eyes.

“Are you a masseur as well as an accountant – slash - spy Castiel?”

Cas tucks that perfect bottom lip between his teeth and his incisor flashes wolfishly. That slow heat Dean felt a moment ago kicks up to a simmer beneath his skin.

“I may have taken a class or two,” he comments nonchalantly, leaning a hip against the bathroom door, “do you want me to turn around while you...”

Cas doesn’t finish the sentence but gestures to Dean’s clothes, which have become increasingly tight in the last five minutes. He shakes his head no, and without any further fucking ado, shucks off the MudDevil’s tee shirt and tosses it quickly to the floor.

He makes fast work of his belt and zipper before sliding his jeans down his legs, he leaves his boxer briefs on. Not quite sure if he’s ready to be so exposed, especially when Cas is still fully clothed. Fully clothed and staring at Dean’s bare chest and legs like a starving man before a Las Vegas buffet table.

“Like what you see?”

An honest to god blush tints his cheeks and Dean’s heart quakes at the sight of it.

“Shut the hell up and lie down.” Castiel growls playfully and points at the bed.

Even with his nerves scrambling, he has the wherewithal to calmly turn and lay down on the bed. Once on his belly, he brings up his arms around the pillow inhaling the clean scent of laundry soap, and a citrusy smell that he recognizes as Castiel’s shampoo. The cool sheets are whisper soft against his skin, and if he wasn’t so freaking turned on, he could probably fall comfortably off to sleep right here.

There’s a rustle of fabric behind him and pressure of the mattress shifting but when he lifts his head to see, a warm hand comes around the back of his neck, holding him gently in place.

“Close your eyes Dean, just relax and let me take care of you.” Castiel breaths in his ear and it's all he can do to keep from whimpering at the request.

The pressure on his neck changes firmly as Castiel rolls the muscle between his thumb and forefingers. Dean sighs as a second hand comes up to join on the other side of his head. God, it felt amazing already. Castiel’s hands were confident and sure; there was no way he had only taken one or two classes.

Working his way along Dean’s shoulder blades, he bites back a moan as fingers dig into the scar tissue. No one had touched him there since PT, and it had been a few years since he had regular appointments. But that had been clinical, cold even. Completely opposite from how Cas was touching him now.

“Is this okay, does it hurt?” Cas murmurs, his voice so gentle Dean wants to turn and pull him in for a tight hug.

“It’s okay Cas, feels good.” He can't answer much more than that, the words already thick in his throat.

Castiel’s hands work deeper into the muscle, paying special attention to the area he knows is marred from a surgeon’s scalpel. There’s a puff of air on his back, and a pair of dry lips place a very chaste kiss right at the joint. Tears prickle his eyes, and he squeezes them tightly shut. Refusing to cry over the intimacy of it.

The hands move further down his back, and he exhales a ragged sigh of relief. It's not that he was ashamed of his scars, they were visibly minimal, but the thought of being... less. Less than he was before, sometimes it just caught up with him.

The muscles of his lower back and lats received the same treatment as his shoulders; the oil smells like vanilla and chamomile, the warmth from Castiel’s expert hands drawing more of the scent over his body. Fingertips brush the waistband of his underwear and despite being stupid relaxed, Dean’s dick twitches against the sheets he’s pressed into. But the hands quickly recede and land on his calves, a whine catches in the back of his throat.

“So impatient.” Cas scolds, pressing another, wetter kiss to the top of Dean’s spine and there’s a hint of teeth behind it.

Just below the warmth of that kiss Dean feels the drag of bare skin on his back and the thought of Cas’s naked chest is enough to have him squirming deeper into the mattress. Cas’s fingers need into the meat of his calves and he’s unable to hold back a groan. Cas was clearly in the wrong career, and once he convinced him of that, Dean was going to be first in line for weekly massages.

Trailing upwards to his thighs Castiel’s hands get dangerously close to his ass, Dean drags in a shallow breath as the fingers snake down between his legs. So close to where he wants them to end up, but so far away. They come back up and slide over the muscles of his glutes, fingers hesitating at his hips. He does lift his head now and peeks over his shoulder, pleased to confirm Castiel was in fact shirtless.

Not at all hiding his pleasure at the fact, he smiles and licks his lips, “Just a massage huh Cas?

Castiel’s cheeks and chest flush pink at his teasing and it's about the sexiest damn thing he’s seen in a long time. Cas’s chest is firm and smooth, a small patch of dark hair surrounds his navel and travels further downward.

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous.” Castiel starts.

Not sure if he’s referring to the fact that he’s half naked or the direction his hands were going, Dean decides to take this matter into his own hands. Tucking his elbows down by his ribs, he lifts his hips up just slightly. Based the quick intake of breath from behind him, he knows he absolutely made the right call.

Castiel’s fingers tuck into the edge of Dean’s waistband, his eyes already dark with arousal. Slowly he pulls the fabric down over the curve of Dean’s hip. The elastic just catching on the underside of his cock in the process. Tucking them just below the swell of his cheeks, Cas’s hands graze back up over the globe of his ass and knead into it, and it feels like heaven.

“God, yes!” he groans, his head collapsing into the pillow.

There’s a firmer grip on the meat of his thighs and a chuckle, “Just Cas is fine.”

Dean snorts are muffled by the fabric of Cas’s pillowcase. He wants to say something sarcastic back, but Cas’s hands just feel so amazing all he can do is sigh. The touch, not only relaxing him, stirs something within him. His heart thumps heavy into the mattress, his skin heating under Castiel’s fingers, his cock growing thick between his legs. It was too much, it wasn’t enough; he needed more.

“Cas,” he swallows a shaky breath, “touch me.”

“I am touching you Dean.”

Dean smirks, “You know that’s not what I mean.”

There's a chuckle behind him and the loss of warmth when Cas removes his hands. The mattress shifts as Cas’s arms come up to bracket around Dean’s shoulders. Cas presses his body flush with Dean’s and the barrage of sensations overwhelms him. The heat of Cas’s chest and torso, the feel of his skin flush against Dean’s back, the hardness of his cock pressed along Dean’s ass, the whisper of Cas’s breath along his ear.

“I know it’s not what you meant,” Castiel murmurs, “but I know if I start touching you, I might never stop.”

Dean shivers at the thought, “Then don’t stop.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel presses his lips softly along the shell of Dean’s ear, nuzzling against the hairline, grinding Dean deeper into the bed with his body till he felt breathless with need.

“Dean, sit up.”

Castiel pushes of the mattress and simultaneously scoops Dean’s very pliant body up to his knees. With Dean’s back flush against his chest once more Castiel resumes massaging down the length of Dean’s arms. Marveled by how soft and strong Dean’s body could feel all at once. His body was amazing, hard muscle, freckles peppered all over his skin. Castiel would be remiss if he didn’t plan a future date to discover each and every one of them.

As he rubs down his biceps, he places kiss after kiss along Dean’s shoulders and neck, inhaling the musky aroma of the massage oil and Dean’s sweat, it was heady. As he deepens the kiss just below Dean’s ear, he flicks out his tongue. Knowing Dean tastes just as good as he smells. He adds the tease of teeth behind that kiss, grazing them over Dean’s spine.

Dean trembles, “Cas, sweetheart, you’re killing me.”

He smiles into the back of Dean’s neck, “I’m just getting warmed up.”

Peeking over his shoulder at the growing erection straining in front of Dean, his underwear still pulled taught around his thighs. It had really started out as an innocent massage, but he knew the moment he got his hands on Dean’s bare skin he was lost. Their stolen kisses this weekend had only fueled the desire burning within him.

Slowly he runs his hands over Dean’s pecks, palms barely brush over Dean’s nipple when a breath hisses from his lips. Curious now, Castiel repeats the motion and Dean’s hips buck forward. Oh, that was very interesting.

He brushes the skin lightly there with his knuckles, and then pulls the tip to a tight peak between his thumb and forefinger. Dean lets out a breathy moan and tips his head back onto Cas’s shoulder, tilting his face to brush his lips on the underside of Cas’s jaw. He angles his head down obligingly allowing Dean to press a more conscious kiss to his mouth. Dean swirls his tongue around his and Castiel mirrors the movement with his hands along Dean’s other nipple.

“You’re incredibly responsive Dean.”

“Fucking tease,” Dean growls into his mouth.

He chuckles into the kiss, they were going to need to explore that further, but right now Castiel’s own cock is achingly hard between his legs. He moves his hand lower down the soft abdominal muscles of Dean’s belly, the other hand coming around Dean’s chest holding him tight against him. Continuing to lick into mouth, his hand finally reaches its intended destination and brushes over the flushed head of Dean’s dick. The tip already leaking, Cas smears it with his palm, rubbing it over the delicate skin there. Dean’s hips lunge forward against Castiel’s hand, searching out a deeper touch. He curls a loose fist around Dean and strokes him from root to tip, reveling in the hardness under his hands. It was breathtaking.

Castiel moans, “Dean, you should see yourself. God, you're gorgeous. I’ve wanted you like this for months, moaning and helpless in my arms.”

“Cas, fuck,” Dean lets out a strangled cry, “I want you so bad.”

Gripping him tighter he picks up the pace, and Dean’s hips thrust up to meet his hand. Dean’s chest heaves under Cas’s arm, the man’s heartbeat pulsating beneath the lips on his throat. Dean shudders under his touch, gasping in his ear.

“Cas!”

“Come like this. I want you to come for me Dean.”

“God!” Dean’s head falls back as he groans, “I don’t know if I can Cas.”

He twists the head of Dean’s dick roughly in his fist, drawing another cry from his lips. Cas bites along the bolt of Dean’s jaw, sucking a mark just below his ear.

“You can, and then I'm going to open you up with my fingers. I’m going to fuck that tight hole of yours, and you’re going to come again.”

“Jesus Christ!” Dean cries, his hips pumping harder.

Dean’s rhythm falters and Cas knows he’s close. His body rigid against Castiel’s chest, he slips his other hand down to Dean’s balls and tugs. Dean’s breath is coming out in heavy pants now, the sound of his desire filling the bedroom.

Dean shouts, gasping in his ear, “I’m gonna... Fuck Cas!”

“Come Dean.” he commands and bites down on the hard muscle of Dean’s shoulder blade.

And as if waiting for permission Dean’s hip buck forward and his hot release spurts out. Coating Castiel’s hand, he uses it to jack Dean further. Drawing every last bit of orgasm out of him. Licking the bitemark he left on Dean’s shoulder he noses behind Dean’s ear.

“So good, oh Dean, you did so well.”

Dean is shaking in the afterglow of his orgasm, twitching away from the touch Castiel continues to dole out on his spent dick.

“That was amazing,” he pants, his shoulders drooping, “Cas, you’re amazing.”

He smiles at the compliment, “Thank you. Now, lie down. I’m going to get us a glass of water.”

He nudges Dean and the man slumps forward on to his back. Slowly he drags off Dean’s boxes and uses them to wipe off his hand. Dean’s eyes are half closed, he reaches out blindly for Castiel’s arm.

“Don't go yet. Wanna make you feel good too.”

“I’ll be right back Dean.”

He turns and steps over to the bathroom, clicking on the nightlight he fills a cup of cool water from the tap and drinks deeply. Grinning in the dark he fills the cup for Dean and returns to the bedroom. Dean’s lying in the same position he left him, his eyes closed, his pouty lips slack in relaxation.

Castiel crosses to the bed and sets the glass down on the nightstand. In the glow of the lamplight, he stares unabashedly at Dean’s face. His long eyelashes flush against his cheeks, the sharp plane of his nose, how his brow smoothed out in sleep.

He was fast asleep...

“Dean,” he murmurs, “are you awake?”

He barely stirs, now that he’s listening closely Castiel can hear the soft exhale of breath from his slightly parted lips. Already deep below the surface of consciousness, the massage and orgasm must have completely wiped him out.

“Oh, sure Winchester, get your rocks off and fall asleep on me. I see how it is.” Cas grouses playfully to himself.

He pads quietly around to his side of the bed and climbs in next to Dean. He was sure to wake up soon, Castiel tells himself. Then they could resume the activities he had so artfully laid out moments ago. He didn’t know where all that talk had come from. But something about Dean under his hands like that instigated a carnal desire like he had never known.

Snuggling up to Dean’s shoulder he plants a kiss on the smooth skin there. Glancing at the clock, it was barely 10:00; he’d give Dean 15 more minutes, then he was going to start waking him up. Until then he’d just lie here in the darkened room, enjoying the sounds of Dean lightly snoring. His heart beating softly under Castiel’s hand. It felt so nice to be pressed up against Dean’s warm body in his bed. A cat nap wasn’t going to kill him either, and it’s the last thought he has before his own eyes slip close.

Moments later there’s a light behind his eyelids and warm breath at the back of his neck, he opens his eyes and sunlight glares in from the windows of his bedroom. It was morning, already? He looks over at the clock, 6:45. Well damn, he grins to himself, guess it was more than a cat nap. Dean’s pressed firmly against his back, his lips resting just above the base of his spine.

It felt wonderfully decadent to wake up in Dean’s arms, to be trapped beneath all that heat and strength. He smiles stupidly at himself; he already knew he was falling for Dean. Castiel didn’t have the kind of heart that ever did anything casual. He only hoped that Dean felt the same, and soon. Settling back down he presses himself closer to Dean and closes his eyes.

But the pad of feet in the hall has them popping open, Jack! He was awake and was very quickly going to be running in to say good morning. Castiel slips out of Dean’s arms, trying not to wake him in the process. Dean whines a little in his sleep and Castiel’s heart clenches longingly at the sound. Quietly he picks up his jeans from yesterday and drags them on. He hurriedly opens the door, shirt in hand, as Jack comes out of the bathroom across the hall. He shuts the bedroom door behind him just in time.

“Morning Daddy!” he shouts as only six-year old's can before 7:00 am.

“Hi Jack,” he whispers, “do you want to help me make breakfast?”

“Yes! Can we have waffles?”

“Absolutely, um Jack... I need to tell you something.”

“Kay,” he says, “can we have bacon too?”

They walk to the kitchen and Jack drags his helper stool out from beneath the sink. He washes his hands as Castiel takes out the wet ingredients for waffle batter. He didn’t know how to cook much, but breakfast seemed to be one of the few things he excelled at.

“Jack, Dean was very tired last night and fell asleep here.”

Jack tilts his head and dries his hands on the towel his dad held out for him.

“Like a sleepover? Like I did at Aunt Anna’s house before?”

Castiel can feel his cheeks flush, “Sort of.”

“Where did he sleep?” Jack asks thoughtfully as if this were the most important part of the conversation.

“He um... he slept in my room.”

His son looks thoughtful for a moment, then he steps off the stool and opens the cabinet with the mixing bowls, pulling out the biggest one he struggles to get it on the counter.

“Okie dokie, is he going to have breakfast too?”

“If that’s okay with you?” Castiel watches his son closely. He almost always could gauge what Jack was thinking, they both had the bad habit of blurting out what was ever on their minds.

“Yes. I like Dean, he likes baseball. And he makes you smile.” Jack says in a very matter of fact way.

The raw innocence of that comment steals Castiel’s breath, was there so little joy in his life that one man made all the difference? Had he been so unhappy that even his son could see it?

“I like him too Jack, very much.” he swallows the lump in his throat, “why don’t you start setting the table.”

Jack drags his stool to the other side of the kitchen and starts taking out plates and silverware. As Jack steps around the corner to put his flatware on the table a strong pair of arms snake around Castiel’s waist. He glances back to see Dean’s sleepy face perched on his shoulder.

“Sorry if we woke you.” he sighs as Dean plants a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, Cas. I feel asleep! Left you high and dry all night.”

He grins as Dean continues to kiss at his hair and neck, “It wasn’t on purpose, I had every intention of waking you up. I fell asleep too.”

“Waiting for me,” he frowns into the back of Castiel’s shirt.

“Breathlessly.” Castiel smirks.

Dean turns him around, so they’re face to face, his emerald green eyes no longer cloudy with sleep. His hair is mussed and he’s barefoot, wearing his clothes from yesterday. He looks positively adorable and Castiel’s poor heart flutters at the sight.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I never do that; I don’t want you to think that I...”

Castiel quiets his apology with a soft kiss, his lips are warm and inviting. And they taste like his toothpaste. Something about Dean taking the time to at least rinse the dregs of sleep from his mouth before coming in the kitchen thrills him. He was so far gone over this man; it was a little pathetic.

“Dean its fine. I promise, I'm not upset. A little keyed up maybe, but you can always make it up to me later.”

It takes a second for the suggestion to register, but something passes over Dean’s face for just a second and his smile turns predatory with hunger.

“I can definitely do that. Can you get a sitter tonight?”

He plants another kiss on Castiel’s lips, nowhere near as soft as the one he just received. He nibbles at Castiel’s bottom lip drawing a much more breathless sigh from him in the process.

“I’ll see if Anna can take him.”

“Good, that’s real good Cas.”

Dean leans in again to deepen the kiss as Jack comes barreling around the corner.

“Hi Dean! We’re having waffles!”

The two men break apart quickly, but their gaze lingers a moment longer.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast Dean?”

Dean looks like he wants a whole lot more than breakfast, but he shakes away the lustful expression.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he winks at Castiel cheekily, “Is there bacon?”

“Yeah, daddy can we have bacon too?” Jack tugs on his hand expectantly.

Cas smiles down at Jack, “For my two favorite guys, we can absolutely have bacon.”

“Hooray!” Jack crows and drags Dean over to the sink to wash his hands.

As the kitchen fills with the sounds of food cooking and the three of them chatting, love blooms in his heart, he was a total goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not mean for this chapter to go the way it did, we were going to dive right back into the rivalry between Buddy and Clarence, but boys will be boys and they lead me down a very smutty path!
> 
> You're welcome? LOL
> 
> Needless to say my outline for 13 chapters is lost because I have too much plot to fit around the porn! We'll just keep going till I feel like stopping! I hope you're enjoying this story, drop me a comment or a kudos if you're so inclined!  
> ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> WIP fic - updates to be posted once or twice a week. You can follow me on Tumblr for updates.  
> http://constant-reader.tumblr.com


End file.
